El Fantastico Viaje al Centro de las Chicas de la
by Lu-Kun
Summary: Al fin! El 4 ya salió! Ahora hacia dentro de Motoko... Porqué fanatica? Porqué Cosplayer? Un KeitaroxMotoko? Es la moda, no? O no?
1. Prologo

El Fantástico Viaje al Centro de las Chicas de la Posada Hinata 

Aviso Legal: Love Hina es Propiedad de Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Prologo... Eso creo. 

Era un día más para Keitaro Urashima. Una mañana más, una ducha más, un desayuno más, una caída más, un golpe más. Sí, era un día más para Keitaro Urashima.

Keitaro ya estaba acostumbrado a estos días, desde que llego a la Posada, siempre han sido así los días. Bueno... hay algunos días que no son así. Son días que, perfectamente, podrían estar en una comedia romántica. Pero este no es el caso.

El fin de semana no iba a ser uno más. Y todo comenzó el viernes...

Se veía como un día normal. Una mañana más, una ducha más, un desayuno más, una caída más... nada más.

Llegó la noche y Keitaro no tenia ningún rasguño, se había caído 'accidentalmente' una docena de veces, pero en ves del golpe que normalmente recibía, no pasó nada. Y esto le quitó unas horas de sueño.

-------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Keitaro de levanto de la cama, se duchó, se vistió, bajo para desayunar... Se veía que iba a ser un día normal... Se veía...

Veamos, Shinobu estaba sirviendo el desayuno, Motoko ya estaba sentada, Naru estaba bajando, al igual que Kitsune, y Kaolla estaba... Seria?. Bueno, Shinobu estaba cocinando y Sarah se había ido con Seta, por unos días, a unas excavaciones en Sudamérica. Era una razón del porque la chica más activa de la Posada estaba seria...

Empezó el desayuno y todo parecía normal, todas estaban conversando entre ellas y él, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Luego levanto la vista, y casi se ahoga con su té al oír de lo que estaban hablando...

-... Shinobu, podrías acompañarme al centro comercial, despues de desayunar?-

-Para que, Motoko?-

-Es que ayer vi un hermoso vestido azul en una tienda, y me lo quería comprar...-

Luego de toser un par de veces, y decirles a las chicas "No se preocupen, estoy bien. Solo que atoré con el té, pero ya paso" Keitaro repaso lo que acababa de decir Motoko... Se quería comprar un vestido... Esto era suficiente para que Keitaro se empezara a preocupar.

-Que pasa Kitsune?-

-Eh? No, no pasa nada Kaolla, es solo que... estaba pensando que debería dejar de beber, ya no me esta gustando levantarme cada día con dolor de cabeza... Además... creo que debería hacer Yoga... Me estoy cansando de las fiestas...-

Keitaro casi se cae de su silla... Mitsune Konno, la mas 'juerguista' de las chicas del Hinata Inn, quería dejar de beber y quería hacer yoga.

Se le vinieron solo dos razones por el extraño comportamiento de las chicas:

1º Unos extraterrestres se habían raptado a las mujeres de la Posada y le habían hecho no-se-que-cosas a cada una de las chicas y las había dejado así.

2º Alguien estaba haciendo OOC en este fanfiction...

Se inclino por la primera.

-Sabes Shinobu, lo he estado pensando bien y... voy a empezar a escribir un libro...- dijo Naru.

-Ohhhhh si... Y que vas a hacer despues? Dejar de golpear a Keitaro??-

Era suficiente. Shinobu siendo sarcástica, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Keitaro ahora si que estaba sorprendido por lo que los extraterrestres habían hecho... pero esa teoría no convenció mucho a Keitaro, y, como es el protagonista, sintió el deber de saber que estaba pasando. Y para eso, tenia que irse a un lugar tranquilo para pensar. Y este, no era ese lugar.

-Permiso.-

Todas lo miraron.

-Que pasa Keitaro? Todavía no has terminado.-

-Es que... me siento un poco mal... mejor me voy a mi habitación, con permiso.- Fue a dejar su taza en el lavaplatos y luego vio como todas lo miraban con cara de extrañadas, así que se fue lo más rápido posible.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y quiso ponerle seguro, pero recordó por milésima vez en la semana, que tenia que instalar un cerrojo a la puerta, para que las chicas no lo molestaran cada vez que quisieran.

En su habitación, Keitaro se sentó en una silla que miraba hacia la ventana y empezó a meditar. Que estaba pasando?

Primero, el día anterior las chicas no lo tocaron, aunque el las toco a ellas por 'accidente', como ya había dicho; Y hoy estaban más raras que nunca. "Pero tal vez yo soy el que estoy mal" se dijo. Motoko se quiso comprar un vestido, por que, tal vez se canso de su vestimenta tradicional... Pero aun así era algo raro para lo que él consideraba 'Normal'.

Luego, Kitsune dejando la bebida y haciendo yoga. Bueno.. Tal ves se canso de la 'juerga'... Pero yoga?! Eso no tenia una explicación que convenciera a Keitaro.

Shinobu siendo sarcástica, no va con su personalidad, en lo absoluto. Se lo creería a Kitsune, tal vez Naru, pero no a Shinobu!

Kaolla seria?... tampoco va con su personalidad... En serio, estaba empezando a extrañar cuando ella perseguía a Tama-chan para comérselo... A que sabria una tortuga?... No. No era tiempo de andar pensando en comer comidas exóticas.

Y algo que no se había percatado antes... Naru quería escribir un libro. Un Fanfiction, le creería, pero no un libro!... Sobre eso, de que seria el libro? Será una novela? Best seller? Una novela grafica? Un guión para un anime? No. Eso no. Un guión no es un libro... o lo es?

Pero, si esto fuera un virus que afectaba a solo las del sexo femenino. Keitaro era inmune. En ese caso, todas las que entraban a la residencia, Cambiaban su personalidad?. Por esto, Keitaro llamo a esta hipótesis: Síndrome del Virus OOC ó V-OOC, para simplificar.

Por suerte Mitsumi andaba en Okinawa visitando a sus padres. Pero... Y si llegaba, que pasaría? Se contagiaría con el V-OOC? Una Mitsumi amargada, pesimista y deprimida? No. Tampoco quería pensar eso.

Y Kanako... No. No hemos llegado a esa parte del manga. Aunque se podría incluir...

Pero que podía hacer? Como encargado de la Residencia tenia que hacer algo. Pero como? Pedir ayuda? A quien? Se paso minutos y minutos pesando a quien podría llamar. A la tía Haruka? No. Se podría contagiar. A la abuela Hinata? Tampoco. Parece que andaba en Argentina... "Pero creo que se iba a Chile la próxima semana..." Dijo para sí.

Tenia pocas opciones. Solo le quedaba pedirle ayuda a alguna de las chicas, pero lo tratarían de loco, enferme, pervertido... Además, están 'enfermas'. Pero había alguien. Era arriesgado, pero era su única opción. Bueno, no era su única opción. Podía acostumbrarse a esto, pero como están las chicas ahora, no se podría sacar muchas ideas para fanfics futuros. O sí?. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Tenia que pedir ayuda. Y rápido.

-------------------

-Hola?! Hay alguien??!!- Dice Keitaro, mientras golpea una puerta.

-Sí?- Responde una seria, Muy seria Kaolla -Que pasa Keitaro?-

-Este... venia a... pedirte ayuda-

-Ayuda?... Pasa.- Dice, mientras le da el paso a la habitación.- Que quieres?-

-Bueno, pensaba que me podrías prestar una de tus maquinas, para... para...-

-Para que?- Dice, sentándose en una silla.

-Bueno... Mejor termino con esto>- pensó- Kaolla, que te pasa?-

-A mí? Que me pasa a mí?-

-Sí. A ti. Hace unos días saltabas, jugabas, parecía que nunca se te acabaría la energía. Pero ahora, me recibes con una cara tan seria, que Rei Ayanami envidiaría.-

-Bueno... Tienes razón... no sé lo que me paso... pero lo he estado ? Tu sabias del virus?-

-Bueno... no estoy muy segura de que fuera un virus u otra cosa... Pero a que vienes?-

-A eso mismo. Quiero saber que les esta pasando.-

-Mmm... bien, sígueme.-

-E...Esta bien-

Y Keitaro siguió a Kaolla por su habitación... una verdadera jungla, literalmente. "No se como pudo hacer una jungla aquí, debe ser algo de espacio-tiempo o solo son hologramas". Dijo Keitaro, luego que lo golpeara una rama que cayo de arriba. "No. Creo que no son hologramas. Auchhh..."

-Bien, llegamos.-

-Eh? Eso es...-

-Es mi sala de investigación Y esto...- Dice, mientras le muestra una especie de computadora- es mi Tama-PC 2500. Con Tamdows XP!- Dijo, sin mucho animo.

-Vaya... Y para que lo ocupas?-

-Mas que nada, para ver mi mail, navegar por Internet, escribir Fics y para hacer investigaciones, según el caso.-

-Pero eso de las investigaciones...-

-Ah. Eso. Ven siéntate aquí.-

-Esta bien- Dijo, mientras Kaolla, lo amarra por las muñecas y los tobillos y le coloca un casco en la cabeza- Pero que haces!!??-

-Tranquilízate Keitaro, ya vas a ver.-

-Esto... Parece una silla eléctrica-

-Por que Es una silla eléctrica.-

-QUUEEE??!!! Kaolla, Sácame de aquí!!!!!-

-Calma Keitaro, era una broma.- Dijo- Yo nunca te haría nada... Bueno, uno o dos golpes.-

-...-

-Bien Keitaro, te explicaré. Según la investigación, hay un 72 de posibilidades de que sea un virus y este 'virus' estaría alojado en nuestras mentes. Lo que tu vas a hacer, es convertirte en una especie de 'rayo', por decirlo de alguna manera, y entrar en nuestras cabezas y eliminar el virus.-

-Estas diciendo que entrare en tu cerebro?-

-Exactamente. Y no solo yo. Si no de todas las afectadas.-

-O sea que...-

-Si Keitaro, sabrás que piensa Naru.-

-Si es así, hagámoslo!-

-Aquí vamos!- Dice, jalando una palanca de lo que podría, perfectamente, ser un interruptor.

Y desapareció.

- Eh? Dónde estoy? Sigo en la habitación de Kaolla... Y mi cuerpo... Donde esta mi cuerpo?!>-

-Keitaro, no sé si me escuchas, pero te daré las ultimas instrucciones!. Cuándo entres en las mentes de las chicas, tienes que asegurarte que estén acostadas o sentadas, por que, al entrar en nuestras mentes, nosotras nos quedaremos inconscientes!- Dice mientras se acuesta en una cama plegable que estaba por ahí.

-Y luego que hago?-

-Luego, eliminas al virus.-

-Y si no es un virus?-

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos-

-Y como lo elimino?-

-Tu sabrás Keitaro! Ahora, corre, vuela, flota o lo que sea hacia mi cabeza!-

-Esta bien!-

Y Keitaro Corrió/voló/flotó/ hacia la cabeza de Kaolla, y ella sintió como una leve corriente de electricidad recorría su todo cuerpo.

-Ke...Keitaro?-

-Eh?... Kaolla?-

-Dónde estas Keitaro?-

-No lo sé, estoy en una especie de sala con una puerta... y esta muy oscuro... Pero puedo ver mi cuerpo!>-pensó.

-...Ve hacia la puerta-

-Ok.-dijo, mientras iba hacia la puerta.-Bien. Ya estoy aquí.-

-Ves algo mas?-

-Solo la puerta con un cartel que dice 'Entrada'.-

-Esa debe ser la entrada a mi mente-

-A...a tu mente?! Estoy en tu mente??!!-

-Técnicamente no. Estas en la entrada a mi mente, todavía no estas ahí.-

-Ya veo...-

-Escucha. Cuando entres por esa puerta, yo me quedare inconsciente, y tendrás que agregártelas tu solo, para matar al virus, o lo que sea.-

-Bien... Y la ultima pregunta Kaolla... Como es tu mente?-

-No lo sé. La mente humana es uno de los pocos rincones que el ser humano jamás ha llegado en persona.-

-........-

-Que pasa?-

-No, nada... Es que... Tan filosófica estas?-

-El virus me ha hecho estar así-

-Bueno, voy a entrar.-

-Suerte Keitaro-

-La necesitaré -dice, abriendo la puerta, entretanto, Kaolla quedó inconsciente.

Entró. Nunca pensó, que lo que estaba viendo, podía estar en un lugar tan difícil de llegar, como lo es la mente humana...

Y era toda una jungla... Literalmente.

·Fin Cap. 1·

* * *

Notas y Divagaciones del autor: 

Ok. Aclaremos:

OOC significa: Out Of Character. Que en ingles es como 'fuera de personaje'. Cuando los personajes se salen de su contexto de personalidad y son totalmente lo contrarios ó diferente a lo que son normalmente. Se entendió?... No?... Perfecto.

La palabra 'Juerga' la ocupe por que... venia mejor al caso.

Cualquier Review será bien recibido.

Las preguntas las responderé con gusto

Eso. Saludos!

PD: No se me ocurrió otro titulo mas largo.


	2. De lo que le sucedió a Keitaro

El Fantástico Viaje al Centro de las Chicas de la Posada Hinata 

Aviso Legal: Love Hina es Propiedad de Ken Akamatsu. Sí. El Sr. Akamatsu.

* * *

Capitulo 2: De lo que le sucedió a Keitaro en una Jungla llamada Kaolla. 

-Esto... Esto es... una Jungla... -

Keitaro no lo podía creer, no podía entender como había una jungla en la mente de Kaolla... o era que la mente era una jungla?. Sea como sea, empezó a caminar por esta especie de jungla...

Si bien, esto era la mente de Kaolla, donde podría estar el virus? Y como era la mente?... Fue en ese momento cuando Keitaro vio pasar a su lado a unas pequeñas Kaollas gritando "Información, Información!"... Información?... Si uno piensa bien... esas Kaollas traían información. Y como estamos en la mente de Kaolla era fácil saber que podían ser las 'neuronas' de Kaolla. Y luego se dio cuenta de que si seguía a esas Kaollas, podría llegar a algún lado. Pero ya se habían ido.

Siguió caminando durante unos minutos hasta que encontro una escalera hechas de lianas, que llevaba a la copa de un árbol. Como no tenia otra alternativa subió por ella hasta llegar a una especie de casa de madera que estaba en medio del árbol. Y luego tocó la puerta de la casa, pero sin darse cuenta del letrero que estaba colgando de la puerta, que decía...

-'Romance'?- Dijo, mientras alguien abría la puerta por adentro.

-Sí?- Preguntó una niña, que Keitaro no podía ver, por la oscuridad de la cabaña.

-Eh... Hola, perdone que moleste, yo soy... -

-Keitaro Urashima?- Interrumpe la niña.

-Eh? Sí! Soy el mismo! Je je...-

-Ven pasa.-

-Si, claro.-Dice, mientras entra y la niña cierra la puerta- Eh... aquí no hay luz? Esta todo oscuro...-

-Ah? Si, claro que tengo, pero no la había prendido, por que estaba tomando una siesta- Dice la niña mientras enciende la luz, y deja ver a Keitaro a una Kaolla de unos 14 o 15 años.

-Ka... Kaolla!-

-Quien? Yo? No Keitaro, te equivocaste. Yo no soy Kaolla. Tengo la forma de ella, pero no soy ella.-

-Entonces, quien eres?-

-Me llaman Romance. Soy la encargada de 'Romance y Sentimientos'-

-Ro... Romance! Senti... mientos!- Dice Keitaro, nervioso.

-Así es. Mira, déjame explicarte todo...- Dice la Kaolla adolescente.

"Esta jungla es la mente de Kaolla. Toda mente esta separada por 5 sectores: Sentidos, Motora, Subconsciente, Sentimientos, y Central. Pero la mente de Su, tiene 6 sectores, que son los que te nombre antes, mas Animo y Fuerza. Este sector era tan fuerte en la Central, donde antes estaba, que paso de Subsector, a Sector..."

"Ahora pasamos a los sectores: Sentidos, controla todo lo que son los 5 sentidos..."

"Motora, se constituye de 'Cardiaca', 'Nerviosa' y 'Osea'. Cardiaca, maneja lo que es el sistema cardiaco. Nerviosa, el sistema nervioso. Y Osea, todo lo que son los huesos... Y además Motora controla todo lo que tenga que ver con órganos y células del cuerpo..."

"El Subconsciente... este... mira, no sabría como explicártelo... el subconsciente, hace cosas que no te das cuenta que haces. Por ejemplo: Estas en un parque caminando con una amiga al lado tuyo, solos; Y sin darte cuenta la tienes tomada de la mano. Ese podría ser el subconsciente... o algo así. Entiendes?"

-Ehhh... hasta ahora sí...-

-Bien. Creo que lo otro del subconsciente lo vas a saber en un futuro...-

"Sentimientos, esa soy yo, controla lo que son los sentimientos... esta claro no?"

"Central, que es la más importante, esta subdividida en: Pensamientos, Sueños, Miedos, Memoria, Inteligencia, Personalidad y Conciencia, este ultimo controla todo. Los nombres dicen que hacen."

"Animo y fuerza... es él animo y la fuerza , no?... Ese sector ha estado fallando, por algo Kaolla esta tan desgastada..."

-Ahhh... era por eso.-

-Así es. Y creo que es todo lo que deberías saber, por ahora. Ojalá que no se me halla olvidado algo...>- Pensó-

-Ok.-

-Y, Keitaro.-

-Mande?-

- Y recuerda, que tú eres el único que puede salvarnos.-

-Pe... Pero... Porque yo?-

-Por algo estas aquí. No?-

-Tienes razón- contesta- Y que tengo que hacer?-

-Eliminarlo.-

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero como lo elimino?-

-Eliminándolo.-

-...-

-Ya, que era broma... Mira, además de Animo y Fuerza, también ha estado fallando Personalidad, en la Central.- dice Romance- Ese virus se ha estado expandiendo lentamente. Lo mas lejos que puede llegar, es Motora. Y sabes lo que pasaría si llegase a ahí?-

-Qu...Que pasaría?-

-Se infectaría y fallaría todo lo que son sus órganos y sistemas. O sea, este virus puede ser fatal.-

Keitaro sintió como se le heló la sangre.

-Glup! O... o sea qu.. Que Kaolla po... podría mo-morir?-

-Es lo que dije. Pero tranquilízate, por algo estas aquí. Además, ese virus es tan lento que para llegar a contagiar a Motora se demoraría un año o más... Y para eliminarlo, demorarías menos de 1 o 2 horas. Así que eres nuestra única opción.-

-Esta bien- Dijo Keitaro, ya con el cuerpo menos helado- Pero como elimino al virus?-

-Eliminándolo-

-Vamos a empezar con eso otra vez?-

-Ya, esta bien. Escucha, el virus tiene una forma, que puede ir cambiando dependiendo de la mente. Lo que tu vas a hacer, es ir a la central donde te van una provisión de antivirus, que tu tendrás que inyectarle ese antivirus, a cada uno de los virus, en cada una de las mentes. Entiendes?-

-Si, pero... y si no sirve el antivirus?-

-Keitaro, eres muy desconfiado. Ese antivirus tiene un 100 de posibilidades de que funcionará, además ya lo comprobaron con un pedazo del virus que pudieron extraerle.-

-Ahhhh... Entonces me voy. Gracias por la información. Adiós.-

-Espera!- Gritó Romance.

-Eh?-

-¿No quieres saber cuales son los sentimientos de Kaolla hacia ti?-

Keitaro no siguió avanzando.

-------------------

Mientras tanto, en la Posada Hinata...

-Hola? Ya llegamos!- Gritó Motoko... Que... Digamos... El virus estaba siendo sus estragos.

-Cálmate Motoko, deben estar tomando una siesta.- Dijo Shinobu.

-Esta bien...-Suspiro la luchadora del Hinata- Pero no puedo creer que con este vestido, me hayan regalado estos peluches! Mira hay uno que se parece a Tama-chan! No es Kawaii?- (Retiro lo dicho.)

-Sí, sí. Ya, ya. Te he estado diciendo durante el trayecto a la Posada, que ya no me gustan esas cosas!-Dijo una amargada Shinobu.- Creo que voy a botar los que tengo en mi habitación...-

-Noooo! No los botes! Damelos a mí! Yo quiero! Si? Si? Si? Si? Si? Si? Si? Si? Siiii!-

-Ya! Esta bien! Ven conmigo.-

-Que bieeen! Peluches! Peluches!- Cantaba, la nueva amante de los peluches del Hinata Inn... Motoko.

-------------------

-Vuelve cuando quieras, Keitaro!-

-Adiós!-

Y se fue.

Bajo por las escaleras hasta tocar suelo, y se fue rumbo a Central, dejando atrás a Romance.

Y camino al lugar del Virus se puso a pensar sobre lo que había escuchado... Pero no tenia que preocuparse mucho, Kaolla era solo una amiga... Aunque recordó lo bien que lo había pasado siendo esposo de Kaolla en otro fanfic... (Ver Notas y Divagaciones del Autor). Además, el ya estaba enamorado de Naru, y ella lo sabia. Pero no tenia que pensar en su amor platónico ahora. Tenia una misión que cumplir, y esa era eliminar al virus.

-------------------

Luego de 5 minutos de caminar, Keitaro llegó a la Central. Podía pensar que era un cuartel general de algo... En efecto, eso era. Era el cuartel general de la mente de Kaolla. Se acerco al citófono y tocó el timbre.

-Si?- Contestó una voz del citófono.

-Ehhh... Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Keitaro Urashima y vengo por lo del virus.-

-Ahhh si, Urashima.-Dijo. Mientras se abrían las grandes puertas de la Central.- Pasa.-

-Ok.- y al entrar vio un mapa... Y ahí se dio cuenta de que no sabia por donde ir.

-Keitaro? Urashima Keitaro?- Preguntó una voz.

-Eh? Quién habla!- Gritó, mirando a todos lados.

-Aquí Keitaro.- Dijo la voz- A tu izquierda-

-Eh?- Volteó Keitaro- Kaolla?-

-No. No soy Kaolla, solo trabajo aquí.- Decía una Kaolla, con una bata de laboratorio- Ven conmigo.-

-Es... Esta bien.-

Y así Keitaro paseo por todo el cuartel general, pasando de pasillo en pasillo, puerta por puerta, escalera por escalera, hasta llegar a una amplia habitación

-Aquí es Keitaro. El centro de investigaciones de Central! (Ta da!) Aquí se piensa todo lo que son los inventos de Kaolla. Estábamos trabajando en el Mecha-Tama 2400-03, pero el virus nos hizo trabajar en un antídoto.-

-Y donde esta?-

-Ven aquí.- Dijo, dirigiéndose a una mesa, y abriendo una maleta que estaba ahí, exhibiéndoselo a Keitaro.- Mira, estos son. Son suficientes para que puedas eliminar todos los virus que habitan cada mente, y algunos mas, por si se extiende-

-Ok... Y Romance me había dicho que había uno en personalidad-

-Ohhh... No te preocupes Keitaro, ese ya lo eliminamos. Solo te tienes que preocupar del que esta en Animo y Fuerza.-

-Bien... Pero para donde esta?-

-Mira al salir de la puerta, el segundo camino de derecha. Bien?-

-Bien. Bueno me voy... Pero como salgo de aquí?-

-Toma el ascensor.-

- Y por que mi hizo pasar por todo el edificio!>-Pensó- Bueno, pero una ultima pregunta.-

-Si? Cual?-

-Kaolla me había dicho que solo era un 72 de posibilidad, de el causante de que las chicas de la posada actuaran así, fuera un virus... Entonces...-

-Oh! No te preocupes por eso. Ese porcentaje estaba en lo correcto. El causante es un virus.

-Ahhh.. Listo. Eso quería saber. Adiós!-

-Adiós! Cuídate! Llámame cuando llegues!-

-Esta bien! Adiós!-

-------------------

Entretanto, en el Hinata Sou...

- Que extraño, donde se habrá metido Keitaro?>-Pensó Kitsune, mientras pasaba por la habitación de Shinobu.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-Que pasa?-Gritó Kitsune, abriendo la puerta- Quien Grito!-

-Cucarachaaaa! Le tengo miedo a esas cosas! Kyaaaa!-

-Cálmate Motoko, es solo una cucaracha- Dijo Shinobu- Ahora, bájate que eres muy pesada para mi.-

-Noooo! No hasta que la maten!-

-Grrrrr... Esta bien!- Dijo, tomando la cucaracha y apretándola con sus manos."Crack!"

-Gracias Shinobu! Eres mi salvadora!-

-Ya, ya. Ahora, dime. Te los vas a llevar todos?-

-Siii! Yo los quiero todos! Pelucheees!-

-Ahhh...- Suspiro Kitsune, en el marco de la puerta.- Mejor me voy> Si me buscan estaré en el techo!-

-Y para que, Kitsune?- Preguntó Shinobu.

-Es que... voy a pensar... -Suspiró-... Mi vida fácil... no me esta empezando a gustar...-

-Je. Y por que no te haces monja?- Inquirió, la sarcástica Shinobu.

-...- Kitsune lo pensó un poco- Mmmm... estaré arriba...-

Y subió al techo.

-------------------

Unos minutos mas tarde, Keitaro ya estaba llegando a Animo y Fuerza. Con maleta en mano, estaba dispuesto a vencer al malvado virus...

-Miren! Es Keitaro!-

Pero cuando llegó al lugar,... Digamos que, no lo recibieron de la mejor manera.

-Keitaaaaroooo!- Cientos de Kaollas saltaron sobre el... Como Kaolla suele recibirlo.

Si hubiera habido un hospital, lo hubieran llevado ahí. Pero, solo se tuvo que conformar con una rama como bastón.

-Ayyyyy!- Dijo, el inmortal Keitaro.- Porque todas ustedes están aquí?-Preguntó

-Es que, el virus nos sacó a todas del lugar- Contestó una de las Kaollas- Y como el tiene el control, Kaolla ha estado actuando así.-

-Ah. Y porque no han hecho nada?-

-Porque, nos dijeron que alguien iba a eliminar al virus, así que no nos movimos-

-Y ese soy yo. Ahhh...- Suspiró Keitaro.-Bien, tengo que hacer mi trabajo. Permiso.-

Luego de pasar entre algunas Kaollas, que algunas de ellas, lo animaban; El encargado de la posada Hinata, entró al recinto donde se hallaba el maléfico virus (Con maleta y bastón en mano.)

Al entrar, Keitaro solo vio oscuridad, y una luz de un computador cercano. Escuchando solo el sonido de un tecleo.

-Quién es!-

-Eh?- Gruñó un cuerpo que estaba tecleando en el computador.- Quien eres tu!-

-No! Quién eres tu!- Inquirió Keitaro.

-No! Tu primero!-

-Esta bien! Soy Keitaro Urashima, y vengo a eliminar al virus!-

-Ah si?- preguntó el cuerpo, desde la oscuridad.

-Si!. Y tu quien eres!-

-Soy ese virus- Dice, encendiendo la luz.

-Guaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritó, asustado.

-Si, lo se. Soy una mezcla entre Gamera y Godzilla.-Dijo el grotesco ser.

-Espera... Gatchan?-

-No me llames así! Siempre me han molestado por eso. Bueno... digamos que tampoco he vivido tanto>- Pensó Gatchan (?)

-Oh. Esta bien. Pero te tengo que eliminar.-

-Ah si?-

-Ehhhh... Dame un segundo. Hagamos todo esto de nuevo.-Dijo Keitaro, saliendo del recinto.

-Como?- Gruño, consternado.

Keitaro reingresó al lugar.

-Soy Keitaro Urashima! Y te enviaré... A donde perteneces!- Gritó triunfante, 'Ghost Sweeper Keitaro'.

-Pero si aquí pertenezco! Me incubaron y nací aquí mismo!-

-En serio? Maldición... Dame otro minuto...-

Y Keitaro volvió al lugar de donde entró.

Luego, empezó a hacer una especie de coreografía con el bastón. Y de tanto movimiento, solo se pudo oír al final: "Y te destruiré... en el nombre de la Luna!"

-Jajajaja!- Rió, la mezcla entre Gamera y Godzilla - Y que vas a hacer despues! Te vas a poner un vestido rosa, vas a hacer otra coreografía rara, vas a sacar una carta del bolsillo, y luego, vas a pegarle a la carta con el bastón, mientras dices "Libérate!"? Jajajajaja!-

- Mierda! Descubrió mi Plan B!>- Pensó, el posible 'CCKeitaro'.

-Bueno, entonces seguiré con mi plan maestro! Muajajaja!-

- Piensa!... Piensa!... Eso!.>- Pensó, mientras sacaba una aguja del maletín.- Mira! Es un anticuerpo!-

-Que? Dónde?- Gritó, mirando a todos lados.- No se que me... Eh?- Gruñe, mirando a su brazo.

-Ja! Te acabo de inyectar el antídoto! Te quedan... 5 segundos...-

-Maldición!... Oye, como es el cielo?-

-No lo se.-

-Bueno.- Dijo, mientras se desintegraba "Gruurp!"

-Listo! Ya no necesito mas esto!- Dijo Keitaro, tirando el bastón.

Afuera, las Kaollas esperaban con impaciencia la salida de Keitaro.

-Ahí esta!- Gritó una de ellas, que veía como Keitaro salía por la puerta.

-Hola!- gritó Keitaro, en jubilo.

Pero fue felicitado, de la misma forma que llegó.

-------------------

-Ahhh...- Suspiró, mientras apenas podía salir por la puerta.-Ayyyy... Esas Kaollas me tuvieron que golpear otra vez... Pero, al fin y al cabo, Kaolla está a salvo... Pero ahora como salgo de aquí!-Gritó Keitaro, en la misma habitación de la entrada a la mente de Kaolla.

- Ah? Que fue ese grito?>- Pensó la inconsciente.

-Eh? Kaolla? Estas despierta?-

-Ke...Keitaro! Dónde estas?- Preguntó, la verdadera Kaolla.

-Pues en tu mente!-

-Ah?... Si! Ya se me había olvidado. Como has salido de mi mente, he despertado... Aunque, todavía estas en la entrada. - Dijo- Y, Keitaro? Cómo te fue?-

-Misión Cumplida!-

-Que bien!-Grito, una animada Kaolla

-Pero Kaolla... Como salgo de aquí!-

-Ah. Pues fácil. Deberías ver una luz en el techo. La ves?-

-Si! Si la veo!-

-Entonces, salta hacia ella!-

-Ok.-

Y saltó. Y lo primero que vio, fue una jungla. Pensó que era una especie de Deja Vu. Pero al ver a Kaolla sentada en una cama. Se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando, y que iba a caer.

Y cayó.

-Ayyy...-

-Vamos Keitaro! Ese golpe no fue tanto! Tu eres Inmortal!- Exclamó la chica, que volvia a ser la mas activa del Hinata- Y eso? Es una maleta?-

-Ah? Esto? Si. Mira- Dice. Abriendo el maletín- Todas estas jeringas, son los antídotos para cada uno de los virus.-

-Vaya! Y se come?-

-No!- Gritó, quitándole una jeringa.

-Bueno, bueno... Y quien va ser la próxima victima?-

-Vi... Victima?-

-Aja... En que mente vas a entrar ahora?-

-No lo se.-

-Bueno, mientras piensas, vamos a transformarte otra vez!- Gritó, mientras empujaba a Keitaro, a la silla con que antes se había desintegrado- Ya. Veamos... esto se pone acá, y esto acá y... listo!-

-Bue... Aquí vamos de nuevo.-

-Sujeta la maleta Keitaro!-

-Ah si! Se me había olvidado.- Dijo, tomando la maleta.

-Aquí... Vamos!-

Y Keitaro se esfumó otra vez.

- Listo. Otra vez, soy una masa de electricidad flotante.>- Pensó.

-Keitaro! Me escuchas!- Gritó Kaolla.

-Si! Ahora estoy arriba de ti!- Dijo la masa.

-Bien Keitaro, ya sabes que hacer! Ve y encuentra a tu próxima victima!-

-Esta bien... Oye! Que quisiste decir con victima!-

-Despues te explico! Ahora ve!-

-Ok... Pero... A que mente debo entrar? Que dices tu, Kaolla?- Preguntó.

-Entre todas?... Yo creo que Motoko. Debería ser la mas afectada- Dijo con certeza.

-Y donde podría estar?-

-Busca en el tejado.-

-Listo. Nos vemos Kaolla!-

-Adiós Keitaro! Y cuando vuelvas, cuéntame como te fue!-

-Esta bien! Adiós!- Grito Keitaro, con destino al techo.

-------------------

- Ahí esta!> Pensó Keitaro, en el borde del techo.- Puedo verla... esta sentada...> Esta recostada en la chimenea...> Un momento! Desde cuando que tenemos chimenea?> Ahhh... Hay tantas cosas que no se de esta posada...> Pero será ella Motoko? Esa chimenea le da sombra y no puedo ver su cara... Pero debe ser ella> Entonces, allá voy Motoko!>-Pensó, mientras saltaba hacia ella- Voy a entraaar!...>

Y entró.

Pero no era la mente, en que pensaba que estaba...

Fin Cap. 2

* * *

Notas y Divagaciones del Autor: 

Bueno, así concluimos el segundo capitulo de esta serie. Antes que nada, las gracias a eme-al-cubo por el review, y esto es lo que habría. Pero habrá mas en las próximas mentes. (Si estas leyendo esto M3 , sigue escribiendo. Tus Fics van bien. ;) )

A Ivania, que no se si esta leyendo esto, pero gracias de todas maneras, por impulsarme a publicar. Y un saludo a la Pancha si es que ingresa por estos andares. :)

Mis humildes disculpas a los fans de Motoko y Shinobu. Lo siento si ofendí a alguien, cambiando las personalidades de estas dos residentes.

Ahora: Lo de... El comentario que tenia que venir a continuación fue borrado para evitar complicaciones, ya que el comentario y la parte del fanfic que se alude en este fue escrito mucho antes de que el fic fuese vuelto a subir. Mis disculpas si alguien se sintió ofendido.

El chiste de 'Gamera y Godzilla' (Por si no lo entendió) viene de Dr. Slump (Gran anime) Arale le quiso poner a Gatchan un nombre ente Gamera y Godzila y salió Gazira, como abreviación Gatchan.

No entendió algún chiste? Mande un review.

Eso. Saludos.

Buenas Noches. Y manden review, por favor. Será bien recibido. :)

PD: Dónde nos llevara Keitaro, en su viaje por las mentes de las chicas? .-.

PD2: Voy a arreglar los pensamientos en el proximo capitulo. No salen los entre >.


	3. Lo que más me costó fue él titulo

Lo prometido es deuda... Otro capitulo más de:

El Fantástico Viaje al Centro de las Chicas de la Posada Hinata

Aviso Legal: Love Hina es Propiedad de Ken Akamatsu. El mismo.

* * *

N.a: Antes que nada, los diálogos que están entre los cambie a _Cursiva. _Aunque también los Cursiva se irán a utilizar para transmisiones de algún equipo de audio o sonido. 

Ahora, que empiece la función

-------------------

Capitulo 3: _Lo que más me costó fue él título: Kitsune._

Kitsune sintió como una pequeña corriente de electricidad corría por su cuerpo.

-Eh? Que fue eso?- Se preguntó, interrumpiendo su meditación- Nop. Nada-

-------------------

-_Listo, he entrado a la mente de Motoko. Y... hay una puerta_.-Pensó Keitaro, mirando hacia una puerta que decía 'Entrada'- _Debe ser la entrada a la mente. Pero antes, tengo que avisarle que estoy aquí. Motoookoooo!_

-_Eh? Quién está gritando?-_ Pensó Kitsune.

-_Yo! Keitaro!-_

-Keitaro? Por que me interrumpiste? No ves que al fin estaba alcanzando mi verdadero Ki?- Preguntó, pero al mirar a todos lados no encontro a nadie- Donde estas Keitaro?-

-_Pues... Digamos, tu mente-_

-Mi Mente?... Keitaro, me estas asustando... dime donde estas!-

-_Ya lo dije. Estoy en Tu mente... Bueno, la entrada a Tu mente-_

-Pero eso... es científicamente imposible... -

-_Increíble? Pues créelo._-

-En serio? Y Cómo entraste, Keitaro? Una semana de meditación en el Tibet? Alcanzaste la paz suprema y luego entraste en una forma inmaterial a mi mente? O te desdoblaste? Dime que fue! – Preguntó entusiasmada.

-_Es una historia complicada, pero te la digo despues. Ahora, si no es mucha la molestia, entraré a tu mente_.-

-Bueno, pero más te vale que regreses! Quiero saber si esos monjes budistas de verdad pueden alcanzar la paz suprema en menos de 12 horas!-

-_Ehhhhh... Bueno, pero ahora acomódate, y nos estaremos viendo!-_

-Que la fuerza esté contigo Keitaro.-

_-Este... Adiós Motoko!-_

-Como? Pero si yo no soy Moto...- No pudiendo completar la oración, ya que acababa de quedar inconsciente.

Y Keitaro, entraba a la mente de la "chica zorro".

-------------

-Vaya... así que esta es la mente de Motoko- Dijo para sí Keitaro- _Pero... por que es una ciudad..._ -Pensó, adentrándose en esta misteriosa ciudad.

Al adentrarse más y más en la ciudad, Keitaro escuchaba como iba aumentando el ruido, veía cada vez mas carteles y luces de neón, y veía como gente entraba y salía de edificios que, por el ruido y el contenido de estos, serían bares, salas de karaoke, hoteles, botillerías y uno que otro edificio residencial.

-_Ahora si que es raro... - _pensó Keitaro- _Quien pensaría que en su interior, Motoko estaba llena de jolgorio y fiestas... y yo que la veía tan tranquila... -_

Pero los pensamientos de Keitaro fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que no venía precisamente de los edificios...

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- Gruñó su estomago.

-Ahhhhh- Suspiró- Es verdad, no pude desayunar esta mañana... - Se dijo, para luego dirigir su mirada a un bar- Voy a ver si tienen algo de comer... -

Al entrar en este, Keitaro se sentó en uno de los taburetes del mesón de un oscuro bar.

-Buenas noches, que le sirvo?- Preguntó la cantinera.

-No tendrán aquí... algo de comida?-

-Lo siento, si quiere comida vaya al restorán de al frente, aquí solo se vende Sake-

-Esta bien. Gracias.- Dijo, dándose la vuelta para salir.

-Vuelve cuando quieras Keitaro.-

-Ok, lo haré... Un momento... como es que sabe mi nombre?- Preguntó, pero al voltearse ya no había nadie.-_Es extraño... Su voz no era como la de Motoko... -_

Despues de esto, cruzó la calle y entró al restorant...

-Mesa para uno?- Preguntó una mesera en la entrada del también oscuro restaurante.

-Sí por favor.-

-Sígame.- Le dijo. Pero seria difícil, ya que el restorant se iluminaba con la luz de la luna.

-Discúlpenos por la oscuridad, es que al restorant no le ha ido muy bien que digamos, y el jefe todavía no ha pagado la cuenta de luz.

-Entiendo- Dijo Keitaro.

-Y esa es su mesa- Dijo indicándole una mesa al fondo.

Esta mesa, al igual que otras, no se podía ver casi nada.

-Y que desea servirse?- Preguntó, pasándole una carta. (Es irónico, como le puede pasar una carta siendo que no tiene luz?)

-Bueno, solo quisiera un vaso de agua. Pe... -

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- Lo interrumpió su estomago

-...Bueno, creo que pediré un plato de carne también... -

-Está bien, en unos minutos traeré su pedido.- Dijo la mesera, alejándose hacia la cocina.

-_Esto es raro... Primero una ciudad llena de bares y discos. Segundo, una cantinera extraña que sabia mi nombre sin siquiera habérselo dicho... Pero tal vez lo más extraño es que esta es la mente de Motoko... - _Pensó Keitaro_- Aunque pensándolo bien, la cantinera de antes y esta mesera tenían voces muy parecidas... Pero no pude verles la cara a ninguna!... Pero, si esto seria como la mente de Kaolla, todos se parecerían a Motoko... Y si es así, todas contendrían algún tipo de información... Esa es la razón del porque la cantinera sabia mi nombre! Aunque si eso es cierto, sigue siendo raro... Motoko nunca me había llamado por mi nombre... -_

-Aquí está su pedido.- Dijo la mesera, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-

-Gracias.- Dijo, antes de empezar a engullirse la carne.

10 Minutos despues...

-Ahhhhh... quede satisfecho... No pensaba que ese pedazo de carne fuese tan grande... -

-Aquí esta la cuenta Señor.- Dijo la mesera, apareciéndose.

Al mirar la cuenta Keitaro se puso pálido... Sentía que esto iba de mal en peor.

-Pasa algo señor?- Preguntó

-No, n... no pasa nada! Qu... que podría p.. pasar? No puede pasar na... nada! _No puede estar pasando_- Dijo, con un claro nerviosismo.

-Alcanzará con esto?- Preguntó Keitaro, luego de sacar unas monedas de su bolsillo.

-Lo siento señor, no alcanza con eso... - Dice seriamente la mesera- Si quiere puede pagar con cheque, o tarjeta de crédito o débito.

-_Con suerte, un tipo como yo tiene unos billetes en su bolsillo- _Pensó –... Lo que pasa es que deje mi billetera en casa. Je je je...- Ríe nerviosamente Keitaro.

-Entonces señor, lo único que me queda, es pedirle que... -

-Yo pago.-Exclamó una femenina voz, que salió por las espaldas de Keitaro- Creo que con esto será más que suficiente- Dijo, sacando un fajo de billetes de una cartera.

-Eh... Gracias! Ojala que haya disfrutado su comida!- Exclamó asombrada la mesera, guardándose los billetes en el bolsillo.

-Este... Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!- Agradecía Keitaro, haciendo reverencias hacia la dama- No sabe en que apuro me ha sacado! No sé cómo agradecérselo!-

-Solo hay una forma... -

-Cuál?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Urashima Keitaro?-

-Sí... Pero cómo sabe mi nom... -

-Solo sígueme- Dijo, interrumpiéndolo.

Al salir del oscuro restaurant, Keitaro pudo observar con mas detalle a la mujer... Pero más que nada se fijo en su cuerpo... Cuerpazo se podría decir. También se podría decir que tenia las 'Medidas Perfectas', cosa que Keitaro pudo ver notablemente, ya con ese apretado vestido que llevaba con una minifalda que le llega los muslos, se podía ver claramente y con detalles su escultural figura. Aparte de eso está su enorme belleza, mas la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en su piel; le daba un encanto aun mayor, a los que pocos hombres se podrían resistir... Luego se fijo en la hermosa confección de su cara, sus bellos labios, sus ojos achinados, su corto pero delicado pelo... Keitaro se detuvo un momento... Volvió atrás y miro con mas detenimiento la cara de la misteriosa mujer. Al percatarse de eso Keitaro casi se cae. Ella tenia la cara de...

-Kitsune!- Exclamó el muchacho.

-Me parezco a ella, pero no lo soy.- Dijo la mujer, mientras encendía un cigarro.- Solo trabajo aquí-

-Pero... Es imposible que aquí haya alguien que se parezca a Kitsune, ya que estamos en la mente de Motoko!-

-Motoko? Quién te dijo eso?- Preguntó la dama- Esta es la mente de Mitsune Konno, o como también le llaman Kitsune. No sé de donde sacaste eso-

-Pero si ella estaba en el tejado y... - Keitaro se detuvo un momento... - _No pude verle su cara... _- Y ahí comprendió. Ahí se dio cuenta de por que era de este tipo esta mente... Luego recordó otra cosa que le había hecho Kaolla hace un rato...

"_Motoko debería ser la más afectada..."_

O sea, que mientras él entraba una mente que no correspondía, la mente de Motoko seguía empeorándose...

-------------------

Mientras tanto en una habitación de la Posada Hinata...

-Mas té, Señor oso?- Preguntaba Motoko hacia un oso de felpa.

Pero nadie respondió. Nadie entre todos los peluches de su nueva colección que estaban alrededor de una mesa tomando té, hizo el menor ruido.

-Ji Ji Ji Ji! No diga eso Señor oso que me avergüenzo!...- Dijo sonrojándose Motoko.

Ahhhh.. (Suspiro) Efectivamente, la mente de Motoko iba de mal en peor.

Bien sabia eso Kaolla, que lo observaba todo con una micro-cámara que había instalado en el techo de la habitación de la Luchadora de Hinata... Aunque el apodo de "luchadora" le viene muy mal en este momento.

-Porque aún no sales de su mente Keitaro?...- Se pregunto Suu _- Keitaro... -_

-------------------

Momentos despues Keitaro y la Kitsune iban en un auto a mas de 200 kilómetros por hora en una autopista de la mente de Kitsune que estaba inconsciente en el tejado de la pensión Hinata que se encuentra en Hinata de la Prefectura de Hinata que esta en el país de Japón que esta en el continente de Asia que esta en el planeta llamado Tierra que esta en el Sistema Solar que esta en la Vía Láctea que esta en alguna parte del vasto universo... (Que manera de rellenar!) Pero ni yo se adonde hacia donde se dirigían.

Volviendo al auto...

-Así que pensaste que la que estaba en el tejado era Motoko...- Dijo la Kitsune, mientras conducía.

-Bueno, es que no pensé que Kitsune estuviera en el tejado meditando... Ella no hace eso... O sí?- Preguntó Keitaro, en el asiento de atrás.

-No. Bueno, no lo hacia. Pero ahora ha estado actuando muy extraño y debes saber porque-

-Sí, lo sé. Es por lo del virus-

-Así es. Mira, la nuestra situación es la siguiente: El virus llegó a la esta mente hace algunas horas, primero atacó el subsector Pensamientos, luego se apoderó rápidamente de Personalidad y después Inteligencia. Lo rápido del virus se debe a la poca luminosidad que da la ciudad, ya que hemos descubierdo que el virus trabaja mejor en la oscuridad.

-Así que para derrotar al virus los 4 Sectores y lo que no había sido infectado de Central hemos estado trabajando en conjunto. Y entre jefes de todos los sectores, me eligieron democráticamente a mí. La jefe del sector...- Dijo interrumpida por un auto que bruscamente la adelantó.

-¡Estos malditos conductores, no saben lo que es respeto a una dama¡Son unos... -Se quedó en silencio luego de que mirar a Keitaro por el espejo, y este la miraba asombrado- Disculpa, se me olvido de que estabas aquí! Es que estos conductores me sacan de quicio y no puedo evitarlo...- Dijo la dama.- En que estábamos?... A sí! Despues de haberme elegido para hacerme cargo de la misión para destruir al virus, me llegó la información de que tu, Keitaro Urashima, habías ingresado a la mente de Mitsune Konno. No lo pensé dos veces y me encaminé directamente hacia donde estabas... Y estás aquí... Creo que eso es todo...-

-Tengo 3 preguntas: Primera: Dónde me lleva?-

-Nos dirigimos al 'Centro para Eliminar Rápidamente al Virus'. Conocido como 'CERV'. Mas que eso no te puedo decir.-

-Esta Bien.- Dijo Keitaro- La segunda: Para que me necesitan?-

-Tú eres la única esperanza para salvarnos. Solo tú tienes el antídoto.-

-Bueno... Y la tercera: Me podría decir su nombre?-

-Llámame Kitsuragi. Mitsune Kitsuragi…-

-------------------

Mientras, en el Hinata Sou...

-_Dios mío, que hambre tengo!...- _Penó Kaolla, mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación de Shinobu-_ Le voy a preguntar a Shinobu hasta cuando tengo que esperar para almorzar!...-_

Al llegar ahí Kaolla abrió (O mejor dicho rompió) la puerta de la pieza.

-Cuándo vamos a comer, Shinobu?- Exclamó Suu

Pero, Shinobu no respondió...

Ella estaba frotando suavemente, casi con cariño, lo que parecía ser una espada...

-Los mataré. Los Mataré a todos. Los Mataré a cada uno de ellos con mis hermosas espadas. Mis hermosas y afiladas espadas.- Decía Shinobu, limpiando suavemente una espada.- Sí... estarán muertos antes del anochecer... Y nadie sospechará de la dulce y tierna Shinobu! Nadie! MUAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJA!-

Kaolla se impactó al ver tal escena. Nunca, pero nunca pensó que el virus haría esos estragos a Shinobu. Nunca se imaginó eso...

Y su única salvación era Keitaro...

Con eso se estremeció más.

-------------------

Despues de estacionar de una manera muy particular el auto. Mitsune Kitsuragi salió silenciosamente del auto.

Luego volvió a entrar, pero esta vez en el asiento trasero, al lado de Keitaro.

-Keitaroo­­- Dijo seductoramente Mitsune, acercándose al muchacho

-Ki-kit-Kitsune!- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Keitaro. La mujer, que tenia la cara de Mitsune Konno, demostraba, como dije antes, un atractivo físico, que incluso superaba al atractivo de la Kitsune que conocía. Ya que esta tenia, al parecer, un poco de años más, que podía ver en la forma de la cara y el tamaño de sus pechos.

Keitaro no podía dejarse llevar por esto, ya que nunca se perdonaría por lo que haría. Incluso si esta no era la verdadera Kitsune, pero de todos modos estaría engañando a sus sentimientos y a así mismo.

-Keitaro- Repitió la mujer- Perdóname por lo que te voy a hacer...- Ahora comenzaría el Lemon en este fic...

-Co-Como?- Preguntó nerviosamente.

Kitsuragi, que ya estaba encima de Keitaro, y este intentando opacar su libido; saco algo de su bolso, que lo colocó en la nuca del muchacho.

-De veras, discúlpame por lo que te voy a hacer...- Y en ese momento, Urashima sintió como una fuerte corriente atravesaba su cuerpo, gracias a un antishock de Mitsune.

Después todo fue negro...

-------------------

Despues de despertarse, lo primero que sintió que estaba flotando... Al abrir los ojos lo que vio fue nada. La única conclusión que sacó es que estaba muerto... Pero despues escucho:

-_El piloto ha despertado! Enciendan luces y motores!-_ Gritó alguien desde un parlante... Bueno, deben ser ángeles- Pensó.

Error. Los ángeles son de otro anime.

Cuando encendieron las luces, Keitaro supo entonces que no estaba en el cielo. Si no, sentado en una especie de cuarto de controles a mas de 20 metros del suelo.

-_Keitaro! Keitaro, me escuchas?-_ Gritó una voz familiar por el parlante.

-Kitsune? Eres tu?- Preguntó Keitaro, que todavía no habia despertado del todo aun.- Kitsune, que clase de cielo es este!-

-_Primero, me llamo Mitsune. Mitsune Kitsuragi. Segundo, no estas muerto. Estas a bordo del Tamagelion 01 en los cuarteles de CERV_!-

-Ah... Ah! Tamagelion! Que es eso! Que hago aquí!-

-Ay...- Suspiró Kitsuragi- El Tamagelion es una especie de robot, en forma de tortuga, que sirve para eliminar al virus que azota la mente de Kitsune. La razón del porque estas ahí es que tu, y solo tu puedes pilotear esa nave, ya que está especialmente diseñada para ti.-

-Tengo miedo.-

-Vamos! No seas tímido! Además estarán dos pilotas más con sus Tamagelion que te resguardarán!-

-Ehhhhh... Teniente Kitsuragi- Dijo de las subordinadas en el cuarto de control.-

-Si, dime.-

-Creo que se olvida de que ellas...-

-Ohhhhh... Es verdad.- Recordó la teniente.- Ehhhh... Keitaro.- Dijo dirigiéndose al micrófono- Creo que no vas a tener compañía hoy. La de pelo azul se rompió en meñique y la llevaron al hospital. Y la pelirroja anda con sus problemas sicológicos de esos. Que la mamá aquí, que la mamá acá... Ay Dios. Pero bueno Keitaro, confiamos plenamente en ti!-

-Tengo más miedo.- Dijo. A Keitaro no le daba miedo luchar contra del virus y salir lastimado (Especialmente lo de lastimado). Lo que le daba miedo, era el morir en una mente ajena, que nadie supiera que había sido de él y que nunca pudo llegar a la Todai.

De repente, comienza a sonar una alarma; llenando del cuartel de su "Uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiu"...

-Que pasa ahora!- Preguntó Mitsune.

-Patrón azul Teniente!-

-Es el virus?-

- ... Si es el virus!-

-Muy bien. Lancen al Tamagelion!- Gritó Kitsuragi.

Al decir esto, el robot con forma de tortuga salió disparado hacia la superficie, en donde se enfrentaría cara a cara con el virus...

(Insértese música dramática aquí.)

-------------------

Despues del impacto que habia tenido, Kaolla, se encaminó hacia la habitación de Naru... Para saber en que grado de infección se encontraba.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, Suu tomó cuidado y primero investigó por una pequeña abertura de la puerta, en donde pudo observar a Naruseagua escribiendo velozmente algo, parecía estar sumamente concentrada en lo que estaba escribiendo.

Kaolla vio que lo que estaba haciendo no podía lastimar a nadie, así que procedió a entrar a la pieza.

-Naruuuuu!- Dijo la chica.

-Quién esta ahí?-Gritó con furia Naru...

Kaolla se detuvo ante esta inesperada reacción... Pero Naru se dio cuenta que era Kaolla y dijo:

-Lo siento Kaolla. No sabias que eras tú- Dijo un poco avergonzada- Es que pensé que era ese estúpido de Urashima quien me venia a espiar-

Al escuchar eso la Chica Hindú sintió por un momento estar escuchando a Motoko en ves de Naru... Pero no se preocupó bastante, total todo eso era a causa del virus... O no?

-Oye Kaolla- Dijo Naruseagua, sacando de sus pensamientos a Suu- Me podrías hacer el favor de leer este fanfiction que estoy escribiendo, para saber tu opinión?-

-Seguro!- Exclamó animosamente. A Kaolla le gustaban los fanfics (Además sabia que eso no se comía.) Siempre tenia tiempo para leer, al menos, uno al día. Pero habia un tipo de esos que aborrecía... Pero seria imposible que Naru escribiera uno de esos.- Déjame leer! Dejadme leer!-

-Bueno. Pero no te vayas a sorprender-

-Si! Fanfiction!- Dijo Kaolla, empezando a leer el fic.

-Lo he titulado "Lo que realmente pasó esa noche".. No me gusta él titulo, pero es un comienzo.-

Se suponía por él titulo, que sería un fanfic romántico. Siguió leyendo y se sorprendió al ver a estos conocidos personajes de anime. Continuó su lectura y vio que efectivamente era un fanfiction de corte amoroso... Pero no del corte amoroso que ella se esperaba.. Vio que se ponía raro cuando se percató de que se usaba mucho los pronombres "Él" y "Ellos"...

Cuando de repente, Naru le arrebató de las manos el fanfiction que estaba leyendo Suu, diciendo:

-Mejor no sigas leyendo. Eres muy pequeña para esto- Advirtió Naru- Es que después se comienza a poner Lemon- Dijo, guiñando un ojo.

Suu terminó de unir las piezas... El gran uso de los pronombres masculinos, la gran fama entre él publico femenino de los personajes masculinos del renombrado anime, el extraño acercamiento de los estos en el fic, el corte romántico de este... La sola hipótesis planteada era desagradable, tenebrosa, repugnante e inmoral, entre muchos otros adjetivos... Pero su hipótesis no era errada... Naru estaba escribiendo... Naru Naruseagua estaba escribiendo...

Un Fanfiction Yaoi.

-Y bien Kaolla...- Preguntó la autora de ese bizarro fic- Te gustó?-

Pero Suu no contestó. La pequeña salió despavorida de la habitación.

No podía creerlo, no podía creer que su amiga hiciera cosas tan inmorales... Porque todo esto era a acusa del virus... Pero si lo llegase a publicar?... Además nunca pensó que esos dos personajes hicieran tales cosas! Y de ese anime tan famoso!... hasta donde podía llegar esta nueva fanática del Shonen Ai... E incluso podía ocupar personajes de este anime para tan escabrosos fines!...

-_Incluso... podía usar a Keitaro...-_ Pensó con disgusto- _No! A Mi Keitaro Nooo!- _Tan rápido como pudo llego a su habitación para estar a salvo...

Keitaro tenia que llegar rápido...

Muy rápido.

(N.a: OH DIOS MIO, QUE HE HECHO CON NARU!)

-------------------

-Muy bien Keitaro, lo visualizas?-

-Si, ya lo veo!-

-Muy bien, estas son las instrucciones!-

Si se perdió, le informo de la situación: Keitaro, a bordo de su Tamagelion 01 ya habia salido hacia la superficie, para eliminar al virus que esta haciendo estragos en la mente de Kitsune. Se encontraba ahora detrás de un edificio buscando al virus. Mitsune Kitsuragi se encargó de explicarle el plan a Urashima:

-_Keitaro escúchame bien: Tienes en tu mano derecha una gran lanza con dos puntas. En la otra mano, una gran jeringa. Primero con la gran lanza, a una gran distancia, lanzas la gran lanza, clavándola en el virus. Luego cuando este caiga, aseguras su muerte con una inyección, con la gran jeringa que contiene una gran dosis de antídoto. Este morirá y Kitsune City-3 estará a salvo! Más fácil que eso no puede ser!-_

_-_Pero porqué el 3?- Preguntó el piloto.

-No querrás saberlo- Respondió la teniente.- Otra cosa, no te alejes demasiado del centro de la ciudad, por que ahí se encuentra el enchufe del Tamagelion, si llegaras a irte mas afuera de los limites, desconectarías al mecha, quedándote 5 minutos de energía de reserva... Ahora dejémonos de explicaciones y Elimina a ese virus!-

-De acuerdo!- Dijo. Luego tomó impulso y dejo que la lanza de dos puntas saliera disparada, pero con la suerte que tiene Keitaro, el virus de agachó para recoger algo, dejando que la lanza desapareciera en el horizonte...

-Ohhh no.-

-_Sabia que iba a pasar eso, hora el plan B.-_Pensó la jefa de CERV – Keitaro, en tu cintura hay un cuchillo, con eso tenemos otra oportunidad de liquidar al virus, corres hacia él, clavas el cuchillo, dejas que se desprevenga y le inyectas el antídoto. Entendido?-

-Entendido!- Despues de decir eso, Keitaro corrió con cuchillo en mano (Niños, no intenten esto en casa) hacia el virus que estaba destruyendo un edificio en las afueras de la ciudad. Pero al acercarse mas, se percató de que la forma del virus le era familiar... parecía un peluche... No! Mas que un peluche... era... era... era...!

-UN PUCHUU!- Al decir esto, Keitaro frenó bruscamente y enseguida se escondió detrás de un edificio, para que no lo viera.

-Puchuu?- Dijo el pseudo-virus.

-_Que te paso Urashima!- _Preguntó Kitsuragi por el parlante.- _Porque no lo liquidaste?- _

_-_No puedo hacerlo!- Exclamó Keitaro.- Son tan monos!-

-Mierda!- Gritó la teniente- Otro mas que cae por su ternura! Keitaro, si no lo eliminas, Kitsune podría morir!-

-Lo sé! Pero es que... son tan Kawaii!-

-Keitaro, si no lo matas ahora, no solo Kitsune morirá, si no todas las habitantes de la posada y podría extenderse a mas allá de los limites de la residencia, convirtiéndose en una epidemia no solo nacional, sino mundial!-

-Esta bien! Me convertiré en un héroe mundial! Por algo soy el Protagonista!-

Despues de exclamar esta proclamación, nuestro protagonista, Keitaro Urashima, sacó sus dotes de luchador, y con una agilidad fulminante, clavó el cuchillo en la espalda del maligno Puchuu, dejándolo aturdido y desequilibrado.

Al ver esta demostración de heroísmo y valentía, la teniente Mitsune Kitsuragi, levantó los brazos, posó sus manos en su cara y dejó que fluyeran estas palabras:

-Acuchilla como una niña.-

-Lo hice bien?- Preguntó el protagonista.

-_NOOOO!-_ Sonaron los parlantes- _Con esa acuchillada no puedes ni cortar mantequilla! Necesitas mas furia, necesitas ira, enojo, cólera!-_

_-_Pero no puedo hacerlo! Es un Puchuu!-

-Ahhhhh...- Suspiró con desanimo- _Creo que tendré que usar el Plan C- _Pensó la teniente.- Urashima, escúchame bien: Aparte de no hacer ningún daño al enemigo, dejaste tu ultima arma en la espalda del virus. Ahora solamente te queda eliminarlo a puño limpio...

-Y si solo me acerco lentamente a él y le inyecto el antídoto?- Preguntó Urashima.

-No. No es tan fácil. Además tenemos que darle mas dramatismo al asunto...-

-Esta bien... si no queda otra, tendré que hacerlo- Y al decir esto, Keitaro se acercó rápidamente hacia el Puchuu, pero para desgracia del protagonista, el cable de corriente que ya estaba tirante de su anterior actuación y su corta longitud, se cortó. Aun así, y sin que se diera cuenta, lo golpeó en la mejilla. Pero el virus reaccionó golpeando al mecha en forma de tortuga en él estomago.

-Auuchhh... Porqué me duele a mi, siendo que al que golpea es a la maquina!-

-Eso no es importante! Respondió- Lo importante es que ahora te quedan 5 minutos de energía!. Y si no liquidas al virus ahora, no tendremos otra solución y Kitsune morirá!-

Después de escuchar eso, Keitaro golpeó aun más fuerte al virus.

-_Morirá también Naruseagua y todas las habitantes de la posada!- _Gritó Kitsuragi por los parlantes.

-Noooooooo!- Gritó Keitaro, furioso.

2 de una. Golpe en la nuca y patada en él estomago.

-_No podrás entrar a la Todai nunca!-_

_-_Nooooooooooooooo!-

Excellent! 54 Combo!

-_No se continuará este fanfiction!-_

_-_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-

Ahí fue cuando el pseudo-peluche temió por su vida, mientras Keitaro le hacia un Brutality.

-_Y no tendrás tu Harem.-_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Urashima clavó la gran jeringa en la cara del virus, que despues de gritar "PUUUUCHHHUUUUU!" con una voz endemoniada, el Puchuu (Ya no tan mono) cayó al suelo, inerte...

Ya habia terminado el tiempo de la batería de reserva y el Tamagelion no podría moverse...

Pero Keitaro no paró.

Era tanta la cólera que le incitó la teniente al chico, más, lo unido que estaba el piloto con su maquina. Que este entró en una fase temporal de temporal de locura, golpeando al virus hasta sacarle las tripas que luego se las comió...

-Oh Dios... Esto mismo lo paso al otro chico... Está en su fase Berserk...-

No quedó rastro del virus, y despues continuó su festín con un edificio que estaba a su lado...

Pero, cuando se estaban urgentemente evacuando los cuarteles generales de CERV, para huir al otro lado del país (o de la mente, en este caso), los salvó algo que no se hubieran esperado...

La lanza se clavó en la espalda del Tamagelion...

En efecto, la lanza de dos puntas que Keitaro habia lanzado anteriormente, dio la vuelta al mundo (o rebotó en la mente, en este caso) y dio a parar en la espalda del poseído mecha que él piloteaba, causando en la maquina una automática y completa detención por el dolor sufrido.

Y otra vez para Keitaro, todo se volvió negro...

Pero Kitsune estaba salvada.

-------------------

Keitaro se despertó con la espalda adolorida en una cama de una habitación blanca, que se iluminaba por los rayos del sol.

Junto a él, en una mesita, habia un papel, y en él habia algo escrito claramente por una mujer. Lo sabia, ya que el tiempo que pasaba con Naru estudiando, puedo ver como se diferencia la escritura de un hombre al de una mujer.

En esta carta decía:

"_Keitaro:_

_Cuando estés leyendo esto, tus heridas habrán cicatrizado y estarás completamente a salvo... Con algunos ligeros dolores en tu espalda, que no tienen que porque preocuparte, ya que de aquí a unas horas te va a dejar de doler._

_Te preguntaras como y porque estas aquí..._

_Bueno, despues de eliminar al virus, entraste en un estado de demencia temporal, haciendo que devoraras al virus. Pero, la lanza que habías lanzado antes volvió a ese lugar, atravesando la espalda del Tamagelion (Y atravesando la tuya virtualmente también., Tu y el robot quedaron inconscientes. Entonces, aprovechamos el momento y te sacamos del mecha y te llevamos de inmediato al hospital de CERV, donde operamos tu espalda y quitamos los restos de virus de tu estomago..._

-Brup!- Keitaro sintió una leve nausea despues de leer eso

"_Te dejamos descansar en el hospital y ya estas aquí._

_En nombre de mi sector, todos los sectores y esencialmente de Mitsune Konno, Agradecemos profundamente lo que hiciste, y te prometemos que nunca lo olvidaremos._

_Antes de irte, ven a buscar el maletín con los antídotos a los cuarteles generales de CERV._

_Atentamente, Mitsune Kitsuragi._

_P.D: Si quieres: Hay fiesta en los cuarteles ;D."_

Keitaro se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a los cuarteles generales...Pero antes, preguntó como se llegaba.

Cuando llegó, el olor del ambiente era de licor... Mas que nada, Sake.

Efectivamente, aquí sé habia hecho una fiesta, de esas que solo Kitsune podría dar. Botellas, vasos, papeles de colores, una esfera de espejos en el techo y una docena de Kitsunes dormidas en el suelo, daban indicios de que aquí hubo una fiesta. Pero Keitaro pudo divisar a alguien entre todas las neuronas de Kitsune. Sentada una silla, sosteniendo un maletín, estaba la teniente Mitsune Kitsuragi.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a la teniente, evitando pisar a alguien. Cuando llegó ahí, se dio cuenta que el maletín que sostenía era el maletín de los antídotos. Lo abrió para asegurarse de su contenido, que correctamente había antídotos, pero una gran parte de estos habían desaparecido, ya que para hacer la gran jeringa que habia ocupado se necesitaba una gran cantidad de dosis.

Cerró el maletín y se despidió de la dormida Mitsune. Pero cuando se estaba retirando, escucho una familiar voz a sus espaldas:

-Keitarrrrooosshh... Hip! Yo te acompañosh a la salidash... Hip!- Y levantándose como pudo, camino hacia Keitaro. Pero antes de llegar, se quedó dormida. Pero antes de caerse al suelo, Keitaro la tomo en sus hombros, encaminándose como pudo, hacia la salida de la mente.

-------------------

Minutos mas tarde, Keitaro, Mitsune y su maletín llegaron a la puerta de la entrada de la mente de Kitsune...

-Que pasó aquí?- Preguntó la teniente, despertando en los hombros de Keitaro- Ay, mi cabeza!-

-Tu dijiste que me ibas a acompañar a la salida, y aquí estamos- Respondió Keitaro.

-Ahhh sí... Es verdad... Brup!-

-Bueno, me despido.- Dijo, dejando a la teniente sentada en el suelo.- Saludos a todos.- Se despidió, girando el picaporte de la puerta.- Pero antes tengo una pequeña pregunta antes de salir-

-Sí?... Y cual es?...- Dijo Kitsuragi, semi-dormida.

-Usted mencionó que era la jefe de un sector... Solo por curiosidad, Cual sector es?-

-Es un... Se-cre-to.-

-Bueno, tendré que irme con la duda- Pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, la mujer gritó:

-Espera!... Era una broma! Es que pensé que le pondrías mas empeño por saberlo... Hip!-

-Y bueno, cual es el sector que maneja?- Dijo Keitaro, abriendo la puerta.

-Sector... "Sentimientos"... Adiós Keitaro, nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por mí...- Dijo Mitsune, mientras caía dormida por los efectos del alcohol.

-De cual!- No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que le habia dicho la dama, porque en ese minuto estaba saliendo de la mente de Mitsune Konno.

-------------------

Kaolla Suu, estaba en su cuarto viendo por una pantalla todos los movimientos de Motoko Aoyama. Se le veía claramente preocupada.

-Keitaroooo- Se preguntaba la chica-hindú, mientras mordía un peluche de Tama-chan. - Porque no has vueltoooo?-

Pero al preguntarse esto, una voz respondió a sus espaldas:

-Ya estoy aquí.-

Kaolla se dio la vuelta y vio con felicidad que la voz era de Keitaro Urashima. El muchacho abrió los brazos para saludarla. Pero en ves de un abrazo recibió una patada proporcionada por la chica en señal de bienvenida.

-Keitarooo! Ya volviste!- Gritó Suu, pero volvió su vista al televisor y se percató de que Motoko seguía actuando de la misma manera que hace un rato- Pero... Motoko aun no esta curada!-

-Este... hubo un error de calculo y bueno... caí en la mente de Kitsune.-

-Keitaro idiota!-Dijo, mientras pateaba a Keitaro- No te dije que la mente más afectaba era la de Motoko?-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero... -

-Nada de peros!- Exclamó furiosamente Kaolla, ya que no quería que su amada Motoko siguiera en peligro- Ahora mismo vas a salvar la mente de Motoko!- Decía esto, mientras amarraba las extremidades de Keitaro a la silla que lo desintegraría.

-Pero aun no...!-

-Pero aun que, Keitaro?- Gritó, indicando al televisor que mostraba a Motoko diciendo:

-_Peluuuucheeees! Tengo muchos Peluuuucheeees! Lindos y tiernos Peluucheees! Son tan Kawaii mis...- _

-Ves como está?- Interrumpiendo furiosa a Motoko- Esta aún más grave que las otras chicas!-

-Hablando de eso, como están las chicas?-

-Shinobu nos va a matar a todos y Naru esta escribiendo un fanfic Yaoi... Ahhh..- Dijo mas serena.

-Pero, eso es terrible!-

-Si, pero primero va mi Motoko!- Exclamó Kaolla, sin darse cuenta del "Mi".

En ese momento, la maquina empezó a temblar. Un segundo despues no quedaba nada de Keitaro. Solo una masa eléctrica flotante.

-Bien Keitaro, Mas te vale que ahora sí vayas a la mente de Motoko!- Gritó Suu, al aire.

-_Sí! Ya lo sé!- _Dijo, saliendo flotando de la habitación de la chica hindú.

Ahora Suu esperaría pacientemente a que su amado Keitaro salvara a su amada Motoko.

Y Keitaro se dirigía a la mente de la chica que más temía de la Residencia Hinata...

Motoko Aoyama.

Fin Capitulo 3

* * *

_Omake:_

-Pero aun que, Keitaro?- Gritó, indicando al televisor que mostraba a Motoko diciendo:

_-Te quiero yo... Y tú a mí... Somos una...-_

-Ves como está?- Interrumpiendo furiosa a Motoko...

Notas y divagaciones del Autor:

Espero que me haya salido bien capítulo... Ojalá les haya gustado.

Volvámonos serios: No tengo palabras para disculpar mi falta de responsabilidad con mis queridos lectores... Pero a algún sabio se le ocurrió la magnifica idea que inventar la oración: Lo siento. (Al final si tenia palabras :P)  
Pero bueno, lo que importa es que al menos lo he continuado...

Ahora, a hacer algo que me gusta... responder los Reviews que llegaron (Tal vez sean de hace un tiempo, pero igual los voy a responder.):

**_Alan-SG:_** Eres tú. Conozco Azumanga Daioh, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verlo. Así que si algún personaje se parece a alguno, avisare... (Otra cosa es avisar parodias :P ). Vale por el review**/ _Andrea Naoko:_** Gracias por tu review. Tarde, pero lo continúe. Eso es lo que importa (Eso creo). Shinobu asesina también es mutante.x.x**/_ Merjonic:_** Me siento bien cuando me dicen que les ha gustado y que las cosas que hago dan gracias. Agradecido por el review./ **_Megumi-Sorayama:_** Ehhhhh... Entendí que querías leer el resto de la historia... Gracias a Dios aquí está. Aunque también entendí que el fic te gustó (creo). Arigato por el review**./ _alejandro-oyervides:_** (Lo digo otra vez: Gracias a Dios que lo continúe) Ale... (Te puedo decir Ale?) Sobre lo que siente Suu por Keitaro... Podríamos dejarlo más adelante? Tengo que definir quien se queda con el protagonista al final... Kaolla es una muy buena opción. Mi gratitud por el review.

Avisando parodias:  
Todo conforme a la mente de Kitsune y CERV... Si no lo entendió, mande un review.  
Lo del Puchuu, es de una serie llamada Excel Saga. Los que lo vieron, saben a lo que me estoy refiriendo. "Es que son realmente monos!" XD  
Pocas parodias este capitulo...

El omake, era el 1º intento de como estaba Motoko en ese momento.

Otra cosa: Mis reiteradas disculpas a los Fans de Motoko, Kitsune, Shinobu y, especialmente, a Naru... Ya lo dije antes, no se por qué hice eso con Naru... Tengo que curarla... Y rápido... (XDDD)

Nos vemos en otro Capítulo.

Saludos y manden reviews!

**Edit**: Fox, gracias por los animos. / Miguel: Me siento halagado XD... No, en serio. Gracias, muchas gracias por tus reviews que me impulsan a seguir la historia... Me alegró bastante el saber que te ha gustado el fic. Sobre la fecha, yo creo que sale en Diciembre... Tengo que terminar los exámenes.


	4. Motoko la fanatica

El Fantástico Viaje al Centro de las Chicas de la Posada Hinata

Aviso Legal: Love Hina es Propiedad de Ken Akamatsu, ni su historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen... Ni tampoco me pertenece "_Samurai X"_.

* * *

**Capitulo 4a: "Motoko la fanática y Keitaro el Cosplayer".**

Keitaro ya estaba en las puertas de la habitación 302. Estaba ahí, pero habia algo que no lo dejaba entrar...

Miedo. Pero no sentía miedo de que si entraba a la habitación de Motoko, ella podría golpearle... Ya que ella está en un estado "Inofensiva", y no sería capaz de aporrearle. Sentía miedo de que despues que salvara la mente de Motoko, ella tarde o temprano sabría que él entró en su mente y sabría que ella era capaz de matarle por haber entrado a su mente sin su consentimiento. Pero, si no entraba, Motoko seguiría con el virus y, por ende, moriría en unos meses a causa de la infección provocada por este...

-_Cómo serán esos meses_?...- Se preguntó. Luego reaccionó- _Pero en que demonios estoy pensando! No puedo dejar que muera!...-_ A pesar de que si la salvaba a ella, luego ella lo mataría. Se decidió por ese pensamiento... Daría su vida por Motoko Aoyama (A la larga).

Se armo de valor y golpeó la puerta...

Cuando vio que su mano atravesaba la puerta, recordó que era una masa invisible flotante.

Así que sabiendo que Motoko no lo vería, cruzó con cuidado la puerta... Al entrar pensó que sé habia equivocado de habitación. Salió y miro hacia arriba y vio el cartel que decía "Habitación 302. Motoko Aoyama."

_-Alguien cambió los carteles-_ Pensó. Pero nadie los podía haber cambiado.- _Tiene razón Kaolla, Motoko esta de lo peor-_ Volvió a entrar y otra vez se encontró con la misma solitaria habitación llena de peluches y cosas rosadas... Se distanciaba mucho de esa habitación con ese temblante tradicional y esa colección de espadas.

Dejó la maleta a un lado, y se agachó a ver un oso que era igual a uno que tenia Shinobu. Cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Sabía que era Motoko quien habia abierto la puerta, por eso no quiso voltear. Ya escuchaba como Motoko le preguntaba "Se puede saber que estás haciendo en mi habitación?" Luego ella levantaría su katana diría "Muereeeeee!". Pero en vez de eso, la escuchó decir:

-Cómo me veo?- Preguntó.

Al oír eso, Keitaro se dio vuelta y vio a Motoko... con un hermoso vestido rosado

-Cómo me veo?- Volvió a preguntar.

Keitaro pensó que la pregunta iba dirigida para él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Motoko habló:

-Tu crees?- Dijo, para luego voltearse y mirarse en un espejo- Yo creo que me falta algo... Ya sé!- Al decir eso, Motoko fue corriendo hacia su velador, de ahí saco unas ligas para el pelo y volvió al lado de Keitaro.

Keitaro que no sé habia movido, veía como ella se hacia unas coletas hacia los lados. –_Está preciosa...-_ Pensó. Era la manera de vestir más femenina que habia visto de Motoko. Mientras se hacia la coleta, ella empezó a hablar:

-Este vestido? Me lo dio Shinobu, dijo que le quedaba grande y que no le gustaba. Pero a mí me encanta!- Dijo

-_No está tan mal... Por mí que se puede quedar así...-_Pensó Keitaro, mirando como Motoko se arreglaba.- _Otra vez pensando lo mismo! Si no entro a su mente ella puede morir!-_

Cuando termino de arreglarse el pelo, se acerco a Keitaro, sonriendo.

Keitaro, que todavía estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos por ver a Motoko en esta faceta, no se dio cuenta de que ella se acercaba lentamente a él. Cuando miró hacia arriba y vio la cara de Motoko en frente de la suya. -_Este es el fin..._- Pensó temiendo lo peor. Cerró los ojos y dejó que pasara... Pero no pasó. Motoko atravesó el cuerpo de Keitaro para tomar el oso que tenia detrás, luego empezó a saltar con él. Otra vez Keitaro se olvidó de que era una masa invisible flotante.

Cuando terminó de saltar, Motoko se sentó y le preguntó al oso que tenía en sus brazos:

-Tu crees que a él le guste?-

-_Como...?-_ Se preguntó Keitaro, paralizado- _A qui...quién?-_

Y como si estuviera escuchando lo que Keitaro pensaba, ella dijo:

-Cómo que a quién?- Le replicó al oso- Pues a quien más? A Keitaro!-

Si Keitaro no hubiese sido una masa invisible flotante, Motoko hubiera oído como la mandíbula de Keitaro chocaba con el suelo.

-_Yo?... Qu... que si me... gusta el ves... vestido?- _Pensó titubeante.- _Mo... Motoko preocupada por como se ve... para mí? No será que ella esta enamo...-_ Pensamiento equivocado.- _Pero como puedo estar pensando en eso! Si ella está así es por culpa de ese virus! Además la mujer que yo quiero es Naru!... A propósito...-_

-------------------

En la habitación 304, alguien escribía con afán...

-_Listo. Ahora el capitulo 13., "Aquella Noche"... Fue entonces cuando se levantó y abrió las cortinas y lo vio a él. Ahí se percató de que...-_ Mejor lo dejo hasta ahí. Naru Narusegawa seguía escribiendo Yaoi... (Brrrrrrrr...)

-------------------

Volviendo con la escenita anterior...

Keitaro tomó la maleta, se paró como pudo y caminó (o flotó) lentamente para acercarse e internarse a la mente de Motoko... Pero no esperaba que ella siguiera con su monólogo...

-Ahhhhh Keitaro...- Suspiró la dulce y tierna Motoko- Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí...-

Keitaro se detuvo.

-Para abrazarte, acariciarte, besarte...- Siguió ella, mientras abrazaba con fuerza al oso que tenía en sus brazos.

Keitaro se sonrojó.

Si seguía con esto, hasta donde llegaría?... Ahí fue cuando Keitaro comenzó unos de sus tantos sueños involuntarios (que por la hora) semi-pervertidos...

_En una oscura noche de tormenta, Keitaro se acostaba despues de un día agotador... Cuando siente que alguien irrumpe su intento de sueño..._

_-Kei... Keitaro-san?- Decía una tímida voz en la puerta._

_-Mo... Motoko-chan? Que haces aquí tan tarde? No deberías estar acostada?- Preguntó el joven._

_-Es que... me dan miedo los truenos, Keitaro-san... Me... Me podrías dejar dormir esta noche en tu habitación, por favor...- Decía una dulce Motoko con una almohada en mano._

_-Esta bien, Motoko-chan-_

_-Bueno, también tengo otro problema... Es que estaba tomando un vaso de refresco y se resbaló, mojando todo el futón... y como no hay futones limpios... puedes compartir tu futón conmigo?... Por favor, Keitaro-san?-_

_-Esta bien, Motoko-chan-_

_Se acerco donde Keitaro y puso la almohada que habia traído junto a la de él... y se acostó junto con el muchacho..._

_-Keita... Keitaro-san... Sabes... Mi oso, al quien abrazaba cuando me acostaba, también se mojó con el refresco... Puedo... abrazarte?... Por favor, Keitaro-san?- _

_Esta bien, Motoko-chan-_

_-...Tengo otro problema... Al dormir tan juntos... nos va a dar calor... no nos podemos sacar un poco de ropa?... Por favor, Keitaro-san?-_

_-Esta bien, Motoko-chan-_

_Y al decir eso, comenzaron a desvestirse hasta quedar los dos en solo ropa interior... _

_-Y una ultima pregunta... puedo...?-_

_Y antes de que terminara la pregunta, Keitaro se anticipó:_

_-Esta bien, Motoko-chan-_

_Y en ese momento, Motoko se escabulló en el futón, Keitaro sintió como le bajaba los calzoncillos y ella comenzaba a..._

_-POR QUÉ TODOS MIS PENSAMIENTOS TIENEN QUE TERMINAR ASÍ? Por qué? Por qué? Por qué? Por qué?...- _Decía Keitaro mientras golpeaba su invisible cabeza con el suelo...

-Eh? Keitaro?- Pregunto la ex-kendoka – Keitaro, estas aquí?-

-_Glups!... Co... Como puede saber que…-_

-Bah! Era mi imaginación... Pensé que escuchaba a Keitaro lamentándose... Creo estar volviéndome loca... Pero loca de amor! Ohhh Keitaro!- Decía el nombre de su 'amado', mientras se revolcaba en el suelo con el oso que abrazaba- Ohhhh... mi amado Keitaro...-

Al escuchar que por primera vez que le llamaban como "Amado", el incrédulo Keitaro sintió un puntazo en el corazón...

-_Ama... amado? Que Motoko me ama?...-_ Y antes de que fuéramos a otro pensamiento semi-pervertido, el protagonista reaccionó- _Mentira! Todo esto es falso! No es nada más que un falso amor que ese maldito virus trata de imponer en Motoko!-_ Y creyendo ese pensamiento, el corazón mas calmado y maleta en mano, se dirigió de una vez por todas a la mente de la antigua chica más temida en la residencia Hinata.

-Vaya... empieza a hacer calor... Mejor me saco un poco de ropa...- Decía ella.

Al ver como Motoko empezaba a desnudarse, Keitaro, que sentía que se aproximaba una hemorragia nasal, no tardó en detenerse.

-Mmmm... no mejor no.- Dijo ella.

Ahí volvió a caer en razón: Motoko, que estaba siendo dominada por el virus, sabia desde un principio que Keitaro estaba en la pieza junto con ella y aprovechando que Keitaro no era muy bueno en cosas del corazón y desnudos imprevistos, el virus obligaba a Motoko hiciera esas cosas para ablandar el corazón de Keitaro e impedir que consiguiese entrar a dentro de ella.

-_Te tengo.-_ Pensó Keitaro. Y desobedeciendo a su instinto que le decía "_Quédate quieto y mira como Motoko se desnuda para ti!"_ Flotó rápidamente hacia ella, y a pesar de que Motoko se empezaba a quitar la ropa con vehemencia, logró entrar en la ex-luchadora.

Y al estar en la entrada de la mente, Keitaro no se hizo esperar:

-_Entremos_.- Y al decir esto, corrió hacia esa puerta con ese cartel de madera que decía esa palabra: "Entrada"

-No, Keitaro... espera...- Intentó decir Motoko, pero no lo detuvo.- _Ah...-_

Esta era la tercera vez en el día, que alguien quedaba inconsciente en la residencia.

-------------------

Kaolla estaba comiendo plátanos. Era típico de ella... Lo que no era típico es que no estuviera haciendo nada...

No, no es porque que "el Virus se apoderó de ella". Es que no tenía con quien jugar.

Por qué? Ya lo había explicado: Sarah se la habia llevado Seta y no habían vuelto. Motoko y Kitsune estaban inconscientes, Naru hacia cosas inmorales y Shinobu se estaba convirtiendo en una asesina psicótica.

Que podía hacer Suu ante esta situación? Quedarse tranquila y esperar que llegara Keitaro? Esperar no es de ella... Una sopa de tortuga? No, despues la castigarían por haberse comido a... Un momento... Donde estaba Tama?

-_Bah, lo habia olvidado... Se fue con Mutsumi a Okinawa-_

Sigamos... Haruka? En la casa de té, como siempre... Ahí estuvo un buen rato pensando...

-_No. Se podría contagiar...- _Pensó finalmente

Ahora le quedaban 2 alternativas:

Podría recurrir al computador para jugar al siempre útil Solitario, o utilizar algunos de sus inventos...

La primera alternativa era fuerte, pero se decidió por la segunda.

Buscó en viejas cajas con un poco de polvo para encontrar algo que la entretuviese un rato... Despues de unas 5 cajas, encontro algo...

La Mecha-Tama Nº 3...

Esa Tortuga Mecánica con la que espiaron a Keitaro y Mutsumi cuando salieron juntos... Claro que al final explotó, así que lo que encontró fueron algunas piezas quemadas e inútiles que recogió esa vez...

Al recordar ese capitulo se le ocurrió una idea... Con la que podría entretenerse y de paso volver a espiar...

-Ju ju ju...- Rió la pequeña científica.

Era tiempo de revivir una de sus locas ideas.

-------------------

Estaba adentro y lo miraban raro.

Pero él ya sabía que dentro de la mente de Motoko le mirarían extrañamente y sabía también que, por sus viajes anteriores, dentro de su mente habría una especie de ciudad. Pero había 2 cosas que lo inquietaban... Keitaro no sabia para donde ir ni a quien recurrir; y pensó que habia retrocedido en el tiempo...

Esta ciudad parecía haberse estancado en el tiempo en esa era de los Shogunes y los Samuráis... Dojos por aquí, típicos restoranes por allá, un pequeño parque se divisaba a lo lejos, un burdel por ahí...

-Bu... Burdel!- Se preguntó. Pero al mirar mas de cerca respiró aliviado- Uff... Era solo un restorant más... _No sé de donde saco esas ideas...-_ Pensó

Todo esto era muy agradable... Ver como Motokos de todas las edades y tamaños caminando en Kimono era algo que no le disgustaba... Pero hubiera sido perfecto si ellas no lo siguieran mirando como un bicho raro.

Compró un té con unas monedas que encontró en la maleta y se sentó a tomarlo en un banco a la sombra de un cerezo en flor en un lado de la calle en donde habia llegado...

Típicamente sopló un viento que hizo a algunas de los pétalos de las flores cayeran delicadamente sobre algunas Motokos que iban caminando... Haciendo que Keitaro se relajará aun más.

Sorbió un poco de té, cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar... Un poco de tranquilidad durante esta misión no le venía nada de mal...

_-Vaya... así que esta es la mente de Motoko... Me asombra que fuese así la ciudad... Pero a ella le gustan todas estas cosas... Además, el ver todo este paisaje realmente relaja...-_Divagó. Bebió otro poco y volvió a su estado de relax... Tan tranquilo estaba que si hubiera una explosión al lado de su oído, él... Bueno, la verdad es que se asustaría y no oiría dentro de unos 5 días. Pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que en esas condiciones poco importaba el no saber dónde ir, que Motoko actuaba raro, que todavía tenía que eliminar al vi...-Zzzzzzzzzzz...-

Pero su sueño no duró más de 2 minutos... Alguien se habia sentado al lado de él...

-Keitaro... Keitaro despierta, este no es el tiempo de dormir!- Susurró la personaje mientras le daba unos golpecitos a Keitaro.

-Mmmm... No, mamá... no quiero ir a la a escuela... Tengo examennn... Zzzzzz...-Dijo en sueños.

-Que yo no soy tu madre!- Gritó, sacudiendo fuertemente al dormido.

-Que? Ah! No Naru, solo fue un accidente!- Exclamó cuando se despertaba- Eh? Qué fue eso?- Luego vio a la personaje que estaba al lado de él, y saludó correctamente –Buenas tardes, Señora.-

-No me llames Señora!- Dijo agitándolo nuevamente.

-Peeeerdoooon...-

-Ahhhh... Permíteme presentarme: Mi nombre es Kaoru Aoyama, Jefa de los Subsectores de "Sueños y Memoria" a tu servicio- Dijo un poco molesta.

Después de que el viento dejara de soplar la pudo ver bien: Era una joven... Tal vez un poco más alta que la abuela Hinata, tenia unos grandes ojos azules y su pelo del mismo estilo y largo de la kendoista, pero afirmado por una ancha cinta rosada.

-Keitaro Urashima, turista en una misión de salvamento, señora-

-Que no me llames 'Señora'!- Dijo al mismo tiempo que le pegaba en la cabeza a Keitaro- Tengo 17 años! Solo por que uso estas prendas de anciana no me puedes tratar de 'Señora'!-

-Co... Como puede tener usted...?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Todas aquí tenemos 17, la edad de Motoko. -Interrumpió la muchacha.- Nacimos cuando ella nació y algunas las acompañaremos hasta la muerte. Tengo la misma edad que todas las demás, solo que nací en un pequeño cuerpo con ropa de anciana. Algunas crecen y presumen de su bien formado cuerpo, otras como yo, tienen que usar estas ropas de octogenarias para verse bien...- Dijo Kaoru con un semblante triste.- Me entiendes ahora?-

-Es... Si, la entiendo... Lo siento.-

-Deja de disculparte Urashima, que no es tu culpa- Y secándose una lagrima que se avecinaba, exclamó: -Pero éste no es el momento para que este fic se convierta en 'Tragedia', tenemos que salvar a Motoko! Toma la maleta y andando!-

-Sí!- Asintió Keitaro

-Pero hazme un favor- Dijo la joven sacando algo de un bolso- Llévame esto y te lo pones cuando lleguemos-

-Que me...- Luego vio la prenda. Era un Kimono rojo oscuro y un Hakama blanco.- Pero porque...-

-Así te dejarán de mirar raro.-

-Ah. Entiendo.- Dijo el afectado.

(N.a: Para los que luego se pregunten "Qué demonios es un Hakama!" Pensaba en dar una larga explicación, pero me decidí por lo más simple: Es ese tipo de falda pantalón que usa Motoko... No soy muy bueno para las descripciones.)

-------------------

Unas cuadras más tarde, llegaron a lo que parecía una pequeña tienda.

-Entra.- Dijo Kaoru.

-Permiso- Al entrar, Keitaro vio que había solo unas 3 mesas con unas cuantas sillas cada una y un escritorio al fondo de la habitación.- Esto es... un restorant?-

-Para nada. Esto son los cuarteles generales de Sueños y Memoria. Disculpa lo rudimentario de esto, pero no destinan mucho dinero hacia acá.-

-Co... Como es eso?- Preguntó el muchacho, sentándose en una silla.

-Mira, en mi caso... Mejor te cuento la historia...

"Todo comienza cuando nacemos, se crean todos los sectores y se asignan los puestos. En ese tiempo ningún sector era más importante que otro, luego cuando Motoko fue creciendo, los sectores se fueron aumentando o disminuyendo su importancia. Como Motoko siguió el camino el kendo, aumentó considerablemente los sectores 'Motora' y 'Sentidos'; 'Fuerza' aumentó tanto que hizo que se separaran con 'Animo' y haciendo 2 subsectores independientes entre sí. 'Personalidad' también cambió con respecto iban pasando sus años en el kendo.

"Y como todo esto iba pasando, los subsectores Pensamientos, Memoria y Sueños no tenían mucho trabajo ya que el camino que habia elegido Motoko no los necesitaba como los otros.

"Fue entonces en el "Gran reajuste de presupuesto del 92'" que se hizo para redestinar los fondos hacia otros sectores y subsectores de mayor importancia. Para cumplir este objetivo tomaron algunas medidas: Pensamientos estaría bajo la administración de Conciencia; Sueños y Memoria se fusionarían y se destinaría el sueldo de un solo subsector para el nuevo bisector. Me nombraron a mí, que la jefa de Sueños por ese entonces, para controlar el nuevo bisector... Con el sueldo más bajo de toda la ciudad...

"Por que crees que uso estas ropas? Por que son las más baratas que se pueden encontrar. Eso influyó también para que no sea muy respetada en este lugar.

"Pero algunas veces una pequeña venganza no viene nada de mal: Despues que los pensamientos son proyectados, se guardan en la memoria, al igual que los sueños. Pero es en los sueños donde me desquito: Pocas veces viene alguno de Conciencia a decirme que Motoko tiene que soñar un determinado sueño en la noche, el resto de las veces los sueños los hago yo...

-Tu sabes que a Motoko le molestan las conversaciones y pensamientos relacionados con lo erótico, cierto?- Le preguntó la joven, arqueando una ceja.

-Lo de las conversaciones lo sabia, aunque no sabia que Motoko podría pensar en esas cosas.-

-Motoko también es humana, Urashima.-

-Pero no me imagino a ella pensando esas cosas.-

-No las piensa, las sueña...

"Siempre lo hago. Unas pocas veces por semana hago que Motoko tenga un 'Sueño Húmedo'. Otro tipo de sueño son los románticos. Cualquiera de esos dos sueños, para ella son unas pesadillas.

"Cuando Motoko despierta, los de la Central vienen a regañarme: "Por que Motoko soñó con esto!" "No puede soñar con eso! A la larga puede cambiar su forma de ser!" "Si lo haces una vez más te despedimos." "Te bajaremos el sueldo." Todo eso y más, me dicen. Pero nunca cumplen con sus amenazas.

-Y esa es toda esa historia.- Finalizó Kaoru.

-Vaya... Pero es verdad lo de los sueños húmedos?- Inquirió un curioso Keitaro.

-Te gustaría saber con que o con quien sueña, verdad?- Replicó, sonriendo pícaramente.

-Este... bueno... yo...- Tartamudeó avergonzado el muchacho.

-Deja la maleta, pero trae la ropa. Te llevaré a verlos.-

-Qu.. Como! No.. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo ver los sueños de Motoko! Profanaría la privacidad de su...-

-No los vas a ver... solo los... Solo ven!- Y al decir esto, empujó a Keitaro por un pasillo al fondo de la tienda.

-Detrás de esta puerta está almacenado todo lo que Motoko hace, piensa y sueña.- Dijo Kaoru al llegar al fondo del pasillo.

-De verdad... no quiero saber lo que Motoko piensa. No soy un maniático pervertido que le gustaría saber cuales son esos sueños húmedos, de los que me habla!-

-Eso es lo que hubiera pensado Motoko hace un año.-

-Ha... Hace un año?-

-Eso y más, lo podrás ver aquí.-

-------------------

-Listo, ahora tengo que conectarlo al video y... ya esta!- Exclamó Kaolla.

Luego se daba vuelta para admirarlo. Ahí estaba, volando. Mirando y grabando todo con sus ojos de cámara y su caparazón con micrófono.

Ahí estaba la Mecha-Tama 3.2

-Ahora sí que no me aburriré más! Con esto, podré ver lo que Keitaro hace dentro de las mentes de las chicas! Cómo en los viejos tiempos! Soy una genio! Muajajajaja!- Rió maléficamente Suu-... Pero antes que nada, tengo que probarlo.-

Tomando el control remoto de la Tortuga Mecánica la dirigió hacia un pequeño agüero que daba a la pieza de abajo.

-Como le he quitado el explosivo de autodestrucción, no podrá hacer daño dentro de las mentes de las residentes... Ojalá que las ondas cerebrales no interfieran con la señal de mi Mecha-Tama.- Explicó la científica

Cuando el robot pudo atravesar al piso que los separaba, Kaolla vio por el televisor las imágenes que transmitía la maquina: Negras. Oscuridad absoluta en el piso de abajo.

Pero alcanzó a divisar una sombra que se movía

-Esa es Shinobu!- Murmuró la científica.

Luego vio como un objeto empezaba a irradiar una especie de ki maligno.

-Es la Espada Hina!- Kaolla sabia los efectos de la espada. Sabia que cuando alguien la sacaba de su funda, esta persona seria dominada por el espíritu que irradia el arma, y que destruiría todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

Suu estuvo a punto de alistar a su ejercito de Mecha-tamas para un próximo combate, cuando se dio cuenta que el aura de la espada estaba siendo sofocada.

-Qu... Que está pasando?... _Shinobu está controlando a la Espada Hina!-_

Cuando el espíritu fue extinguido, Shinobu levanto el arma y exclamó:

-Ahora sí! Nadie me podrá vencer! Podré dominar al mundo! (Y de paso) Matarlos a todos! Muajaja! MUAJAJAJA!- Kaolla sintió celos de esa risa maligna.

Shinobu seguía volviéndose cada minuto más demente. Dominar el mundo no era algo que Kaolla pensara que hiciera... Pensó como seria un mundo dominado por Shinobu... Primero se lo imaginó lleno de amor, rosado, grandes banquetes y peluches. Pero volvió la mirada al televisor que mostraba como la asesina de Hinata todavía reía... Se le pasó por su mente un mundo lleno de oscuridad y destrucción... Como esos animes que mostraban en la noche...

Suu apagó la televisión y empezó a concentrarse en un plan para que esto no se convierta en un Hinata-3 o un Neo-Hinata cualquiera.

En eso estaba, cuando encontró un objeto brillante en el suelo...

-------------------

-Vaaaayaaa...- Dijo Keitaro con la cabeza en alto y ya un poco más calmado.- Todos estos son recuerdos de Motoko?-

-Así es. Incluso cosas que ella hubiera olvidado.- Afirmó Kaoru.

Era enorme. Estanterías de dos metros de alto separadas por pequeños pasillos con miles de videos en cada una de ellas. No se podía ver mucho, ya que las ampolletas en el techo estaban viejas y desgastadas. (Problemas de Presupuesto.)

-Cada video contiene un recuerdo o pensamiento. Los que acabamos de pasar son de cuando ella tenia 2 o 3 años.- Señaló la joven

-Este sitio es enorme... Como puede caber esto en una tienda tan pequeña como esta?-

-Es que no habías visto la parte de atrás.-

-Ahhh...- Alcanzó a decir Keitaro, todavía asombrado por la cantidad de recuerdos.

Mientras pasaban por los estantes se iban divisando algunas cintas que sobresalían por que los títulos estaban escritos en letras rojas.

-Es por que son importantes sucesos en la vida de Motoko.- Explicó.

Entre algunos videos con esa característica destacaban títulos, como: "Primera lección de kendo", "Primer día de escuela", "Casamiento de Tsuruko", "Promesa de heredar del Dojo", "Huida de Kioto", "Llegada a la residencia Hinata", "Pensamiento obsceno Nº 15"...

-Pensamiento obsceno Nº 15!- Exclamo el muchacho.

-Te preguntas qué fue lo que pensó, cierto?-

-Ehhhhh...- Atinó a decir, sabiendo que habia acertado.

-Fue cuando tenia 14...- Luego miró al cielo y suspiró.

_Flashback._

"Kitsune!" Exclamó Motoko. "Qué clase de película estas viendo?"

"Ahhhh?" Alcanzó a decir Kitsune, en un estado de borracheria evidente. "Yoo... Yo sholo pendí la tele... Hip!"

"_Ohhhh... Minase-kun!" _Gemía la protagonista de la película.

Despues de ver esa escena, Motoko le arrebató el control remoto a Kitsune y apagó la televisión.

"Será mejor que te acuestes" Señaló la chica del kendo, mientras tomaba a Kitsune para llevarla a la cama.

"Eh! No quierro irrme a la camma mamá... Zzzzz..." Decía mientras se quedaba dormida en los brazos de Motoko.

Despues de haber dejado a Kitsune en su habitación, se disponía a irse a su habitación para dormir también... Cuando fijó sus ojos en el televisor.

Estuvo unos segundos mirándolo, hasta que reaccionó y dijo:

"Pero que demonios estoy pensando!" Y al decir esto se encaminó a su habitación _"Además es tarde..."_

_Fin del Flashback._

-Eso fue lo que pensó.- Señalo Kaoru- Ahora te preguntaras que tiene de importante para que este en rojo, no?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me...-

-Esa noche Motoko tuvo su primera 'Pesadilla Erótica'.- Dijo interrumpiéndolo.

-...interesa... Pesadilla Erótica! A que se refiere con eso!- Preguntó Keitaro.

-Ya te lo explique. Es parte de mi especie de venganza. Como ella habia visto por primera vez la escena de una película porno, le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza hasta que se durmió, y yo aproveché la situación para que tuviera su primer sueño húmedo...-

-...- Silenció asombrado Urashima.

-Ven sigamos.-

Así fue como llegaron a los pensamientos más recientes... "Llegada del pervertido Urashima"

-Ahhhh...- Suspiro el aludido.

"El primer amor"

-Co...Como! El primer amor!- Pregunto sobre saltado.- Como! Cua... Cuando!-

-Era tan inocente todavía... Fue despues de que tú llegaras, ella creía que tú fuiste su primer amor. "No lo consentiré!" vociferaba...-

-Qu...Que yo fui su prime...- Murmuró sonrojado.

-No te pongas así, hombre! Que todo fue un error!- Dijo dándoles unos palmetazos en la espalda (Cómo alcanzó a llegar a esa altura?)- Después te retó a duelo y perdiste! Ahí se dio cuenta que se habia equivocado.-

-Ah... Un error...- Decía Keitaro rojo como un pimiento y todavía anonadado por la revelación.

"Motoko más femenina"

-Ah sí! Lo recuerdo! Fue cuando perdió contra mí y hicimos esa apuesta!- Clamaba el muchacho

Así siguieron hasta llegar a "Problemas y peleas ente hermanas en Tokio y Kioto."

-Y esa?- Preguntó el joven.

-Fue cuando llegó Tsuruko. Perdió contra ella. Dejo el camino el kendo. (Nos preocupamos mucho esa vez) Fueron a Kioto por la revancha, etcétera...-

-Pero eso fue hace poco!-

-Y además están en DVD!- Promocionó.

Ahí dejaron su camino recto, ya que lo que seguían eran estantes vacíos para los próximos eventos, y voltearon por otro pasillo a la derecha hacia una puerta que decía "NO PASAR. SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO"

-Esta sala es más pequeña- Indicó Kaoru- Aquí se encuentra lo que Motoko sueña cada noche.-

-Pero no puedo entrar!... Además es solo para personal autorizado!-

-Has llegado hasta aquí y no vas querer saber que sueña Motoko?-

-Bueno... La verdad...-

-Ándale, entra.-

Que otra alternativa le quedaba? La del caballeroso hombre que no consentiría el violar la virginidad de los pensamientos de una dama? En esos momentos que importaba? Quién sabría que habia visto los sueños de Motoko? Quién sabría que Motoko habia tenido más de 100 sueños eróticos desde la llegada de Keitaro?...

-Cien sueños eróticos?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Bueno no me mires así!...- Decía mientras prendía la luz de la habitación. Era una pieza mucho mas pequeña que la anterior, con mejor iluminación y menos estantes. Y al lado de ellos, a la izquierda de la puerta, un televisor y un reproductor de video-... Unos cuantos a la semana durante mas de un año, no te parece poco?- Dijo volviendo al tema

-_Bueno... Poniéndolo de esa manera..._ Pero... Pero aun así es demasiado! Que... Que pasa cuando despierta? Cómo lo hace para entrenar en las mañanas?-

-Hay algunas veces que no los recuerda... Otras veces se toma una ducha y ya está... _Pocas veces se deja llevar... juju..._- Pensó morbosamente la joven mientras sacaba una cinta de un estante.- Ven te mostrará un clásico...-

-Un... Clásico?-

-Sueño erótico Nº 51.-

-Pero... Pero...- Tibuteo el muchacho

-Vamos no seas tímido, este es corto- Señaló, poniendo la cinta en la video casetera.- Toma asiento.- Dijo señalando dos sillas que estaban detrás de ellos.

_De los creadores de "Sueño erótico Nº 24" y "Sueño erótico Nº 46"... 'Motoko Films' Presenta: "Sueño erótico Nº 51"... Dirección: Kaoru Aoyama. Producción: Kaoru Aoyama. Guión: Kaoru Aoyama. Sonido: Archivo de voces de Motoko y Keitaro..._

_-_Mejor la adelantamos.- Dijo Kaoru mientras apretaba FF.

Play.

_Keitaro: Debo de dejar de pensar en Naru! Naru siempre me golpea! Naru es la mala en esta historia! No es digna del amor que profeso por ella! Debo encontrar otra persona en quien apoyar mis sentimientos!..._

_Keitaro se levanta, abre la puerta y de dirige a las termas_

_Keitaro: Ahhh... Un buen baño calmara mis pensamientos._

_Mientras de acomoda, Keitaro ve una silueta que se aproxima_

_Keitaro: Eh? Quién anda ahí?_

_Motoko: Ah... Sonrojada Soy yo Urashima..._

_Keitaro: Ah._

_Keitaro mira fijamente a Motoko y piensa: "Esa es la persona en que puedo establecer una relación seria y romántica!"_

_Motoko piensa: "Por que me miras así, Keitaro? Acaso no estará..."_

_Motoko: Puedo sentarme?_

_Keitaro: Ah? Sí! Claro..._

_Keitaro piensa: "Oh por Dios! Mira ese cuerpo! En unos años más no se podrá comparar con el de 'ella'!"_

_Keitaro se para y resbala cayendo encima de Motoko_

_Motoko: Oh... Keitaro Mirándolo a los ojos_

_Keitaro: Oh... Motoko Mirándola a los ojos Sabes Motoko... Yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti._

_Motoko: Yo también Keitaro._

_Keitaro y Motoko se besan apasionadamente_

_Motoko: Me prometes que yo seré tu única mujer en tu vida?_

_Keitaro: Claro Motoko-chan. Tu me has recompensado con este amor completamente... (bla bla bla)._

_Motoko: Pero que pasará con Naruse... digo 'ella'...?_

_Keitaro: Ella ya está borrada de mi corazón. Ella nunca me quiso y siempre estuve detrás de ella. Pero hoy me doy cuenta de que en realidad tú eres la persona que yo... (bla bla bla)._

_Motoko: Te amo, Keitaro._

_Keitaro: Y yo a ti, Motoki... _(errrrr...)_ Motoko-chan._

_THE END._

-Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Keitaro.

-Sueño erótico Nº 51.- Garantizó Kaoru.

-Qué... QUÉ FUE ESO! UN INTENTO DESESPERADO CON TRAMA DEFECTUOSA! ACASO EL AUTOR ESTA LOCO! SCRIPT! POR DIOS!...- Protestó el joven.

-Oye oye, cálmate. No es para tanto! Además la culpa de la parodia es completamente responsabilidad del autor de este fic! Me lavo las manos!- Señaló.

Kaoru, hazte responsable.

-_Ahhh... de acuerdo._- Pensó.- La culpa la tengo yo. Yo fui la creadora de ese sueño y de todos los que ves aquí. Lo siento si te ofendí, Urashima- Dijo la joven, hincándose de rodillas y agachándose en postura de disculpa.

Yo me disculpo si algún lector resultó ofendido.

-ACASO NO HAY MORAL!... Disculpas?...- Luego cayó en la cuenta de la escenita que estaba montando.- Soy... yo. También te ofrezco disculpas... No... No debí reaccionar de esa manera... Es que...-Dijo rascándose la nuca- Bueno... Nunca me habia visto en esa situación con Motoko y yo no soy de los que hacen esas cosas y bueno yo...-

-Esta bien. Las acepto.- Dijo reponiéndose.- No te gustaría ver otro?-

-Otro!-

-No! No me refiero a esos... Tengo: "Motoko la cantante", "Noche de pasión en Kioto. No-Lemon.", "Cómo seria si me contrajera matrimonio con Keitaro?"... Hasta un sueño que hizo dudar de su sexualidad: "Sueño erótico Nº 24".

-Otro más!-

-No... este no es contigo. Fue con una de las chicas de la residencia... o con unas.-

-A que... te refieres con eso!- Dijo retrocediendo un paso- No estarás diciendo que...-

-Sí.- Afirmó, olvidando lo que hace poco le habia dicho y poniendo la cinta en el video.

_Motoko Films, presenta: "Sueño erótico Nº 24"..._

-------------------

-Mmmm... No viene nadie... Será mejor que hoy cierre temprano.-

Esto nunca le habia pasado... Todos los días venia gente. A pesar de que fueran días hábiles, la gente venia igual.

Pero este viernes no. Algo habia pasado que, desde el mediodía, no habia ningún cliente en La Casa de té.

-_Que habrá ocurrido?- _Pensó Haruka mientras cerraba el local.

Cuando termino, se apoyo en una de las paredes de la tienda y se dispuso a fumar un cigarro. En eso estaba cuando fijó su vista al principio de las escaleras que conducían al Hinata.

Bajó para ver, y se encontró con un cartel que ponía:

"¡ADVERTENCIA!

PELIGRO DE CUARENTENA."

-_Cuarentena? Qué demonios es esto!-_ Pensó

Que hacia este cartel a los pies de la escalera? Porque decía cuarentena? Acaso esto era lo que causaba la sequía de publico? La respuesta a esto le vino del cielo.

Literalmente.

-Kaolla... Puedes bajarte... de encima mío?- Murmuró, aplastada por la chica rubia.

-Haruka! Lo tengo! Tengo la solución!- Exclamó Suu.

-Que solución! De que me estas hablando!- Preguntó sacudiéndose el polvo.

-De cómo podemos calmar a Shinobu!-

-Calmarla! Que le pasa!- Inquirió asustada.

-Míralo por tu misma!- Dijo, sacando una tele portátil de su bolsillo.- El Mecha-tama 3.2 está en su pieza. Con esta televisión podemos ver lo que capta su cámara.- Explicaba, apretando unos botones de la maquina.

Ahí la casera de la casa del té vio con sus propios ojos el estado de demencia alcanzado por Shinobu...

-Está cocinando.- Dijo sin mucho asombro.

-Mírala bien! Tiene una Katana!- Decía señalando con el dedo la espada que estaba sosteniendo la cocinera.

-Bueno, debe estar aprendiendo alguna nueva forma de arte culinaria...-

-Pero eso no es comida!- Señalaba, moviendo el dedo hacia una tabla que tenia un ratón vivo amarrado con una cuerda.

-Mmmmm... En algunos países exóticos comen ratone...-

Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la Katana cortando y el de la sangre salpicada.

-_El filo está perfecto...-_ Decía Shinobu, mientras lamía con suavidad la sangre del animal sacrificado por su nueva espada.

-Ok. Está mal.- Alcanzó a decir Haruka, después de que se le cayera el cigarro de la boca.

-Te lo dije.- Decía Kaolla triunfante y guardando el aparato.

-Tu dijiste...- Dijo la tía, encendiendo otro cigarro- ...Que tenias una solución para esto.-

-Así es.- Dijo mientras sacaba una jeringa del bolsillo.- Con esto. Es antivirus que se le cayó a Keitaro. -

-Antivirus?-

-Mira, te lo explicaré-

Ahí le explicó lo del virus y la cuarentena, de cómo Keitaro habia entrado a la mente de ella, lo que causaba el virus si entraba en una mente...

-Pero esta cantidad es muy pequeña como para atacar el virus por afuera.- Dijo mientras movía el antídoto.- Pero es suficiente como para inmunizar a un ser humano.-

-Pero tu no te contagiarás de nuevo, o sí?-

-Ojalá que no. Pero si tengo que tomar ese riesgo para salvar a una amiga (Y de paso, impedir que acabe con la mitad de la población del distrito de Hinata en una hora) tendré que hacerlo.-

-Cómo sabes todo esto, siendo que dijiste que el virus era todavía desconocido para ti?- Preguntó insegura.

-Corazonada.-

-_Oh Dios.-_ Pensó resignada.

-Vamos, tía! Confía en mi!-

-No me llames tía!- Dijo, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza de la Hindú.

-Perdón.- Se disculpó frotándose la cabeza.- Necesitamos salvar a la pobre Shinobu!-

-Está bien. Si es por eso, inyéctame.- Dijo rendida.

-Que bien!- Decía Suu, saltando de alegría.- Espera un momento...- Dijo, para luego sacar de su bolsillo un botiquín y un vestido de enfermera.- ...Déjame cambiarme y luego se lo inyecto.-

Haruka la miro asombrada. Cómo podía sacar tantas cosas de un solo bolsillo? –Y para que el vestido de enfermera!- Preguntó.

-Bueno, esta bien.- Dijo regresando la ropa al bolsillo.- Solo me pongo la tiara.-

Luego de ponérsela, le sacó la tapa a la aguja, frotó el brazo de Haruka con un pedazo de algodón con alcohol, y comenzó a insertar el liquido en el cuerpo de la mujer. (Lo último sonó considerablemente raro.)

-Listo. Ya eres inmune...- Dijo mientras frotaba la extremidad de la paciente y se quitaba la tiara.

Estaba finalizando su labor, cuando la tía Haruka y la enfermera Kaolla escucharon una explosión que provenía de la Posada y una pequeña humareda salía por una de las ventanas de la cocina.

-Ya ha comenzado.- Dijo Kaolla, con un semblante serio.

Decía esto cuando se escuchó a lo lejos un "MUAJAJAJAJAJA!" que seguramente provenía desde la residencia.

Otra vez, le carcomía la envidia por esa risa malvada perfecta.

Y ellas, empezaron su propia pelea en la Residencia Hinata.

-------------------

Con los ojos como plato, la boca bien abierta y un fino hilo de baba, Keitaro caminaba hacia otra habitación en la mente de Motoko.

Pero en su mente, todavía seguían las imágenes de "Sueño erótico Nº 24"...

-Vaya, realmente quedaste impactado.- Mencionó Kaoru- Pero no me dirás ahora que no te deleitaste las ver a las residentes haciendo eso en las fuentes termales?-

-Como!... Deleitarme... No! Claro que no! Cómo puedo yo...!-

-La mentira se te nota en la cara.-

-Que! Yo no estoy mintiendo!- Aseguró el muchacho.

-Tu 'amiguito' dice otra cosa.- Dijo Kaoru apuntando a la entrepierna de Keitaro.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia!- Dijo Keitaro avergonzado, mientras se tapaba. -Es que... Kaolla y Shinobu todavía son unas niñas... Y que Naru y Kitsune le hicieran eso a Motoko es algo... es completamente inconcebible! Por qué la hiciste soñar con eso!-

-Venganza. Ese día me habían reducido aun más el sueldo... Esa semana solo tuve 3 platos de ramen para comer.-

-Eso no me justifica que hallas utilizado a Shinobu y las demás...- Exigió el joven.

-Pero ni siquiera supero al sueldo de Tadao Yokoshima!-

-Que! Son unos monstruos!- Exclamó asombrado por la declaración de Kaoru.

-Te lo dije... Cambiando de tema, Keitaro... Tienes la ropa que te pasé, cierto?-

-Aquí la tengo.- Dijo levantando uno de sus brazos.

-Bien, necesito que te cambies.-

-Pero... aquí? Aquí no es un poco...- Dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

-No. Aquí.- Dijo abriendo la puerta de una pequeña habitación.- Entra y cámbiate.-

-Esta bien...-

5 Minutos despues.

-"Toc! Toc!" Vamos Urashima! Que no tienes todo el día!- Dijo golpeando la puerta.

-Ya salgo...- Dijo mientras abría la puerta- Listo. Terminé.- Indicó mientras se veía como le quedaba el traje.

-Solo te faltan algunos detalles, pero luego los solucionaremos.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que retomaban su rumbo por los oscuros pasillos.- Pásame la ropa que te sacaste. Yo te la llevo.-

-No hace falta, no te preocupes.-

-Que me la pases!- Y de un salto le arrebató la ropa usada a Keitaro.

-Ahhhhh...- Suspiró- Pero... Porque tengo que usar estas prendas?-

-Ya te habia dicho... Es para que te dejaran de mirar raro.-

-Ah. Ya me acordé.-

Así siguieron unos minutos caminando hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Keitaro... Tengo algo muy importante que decirte... Pero me prometes que esto no se lo dirás a nadie?- Le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

-_Y ahora por que me mira así!_ ? Bueno... Que no tengo que decir...?-

-Keitaro...- Decía mientras se paraba delante de una puerta cerrada- Yo... yo te...-

-_Se... Se me esta declarando!-_

-Yo te... te quiero...-

-_No.. No puedo creerlo! Alguien se me está declarando...! Así que así de debe sentir cuando alguien se le declara...-_

-Yo te quiero decir...-

-_Como?-_

-...Te quiero decir que...- No terminó de decir la frase cuando abrió la puerta que estaba cerrada a sus en sus espaldas.

-...- Miraba el muchacho anonadado- _Esto es...-_

-... que Motoko es fanática de 'Rurouni Kenshin'.-

Impactado.

Esa era la palabra que podría describir a Keitaro en ese momento.

A Keitaro que en ese momento miraba dentro de la habitación donde figuraban posters, colgantes, libros, figuras, muñecos, peluches y muchos videos de la serie recién nombrada por Kaoru...

- Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pero esto es...- Tartamudeó Keitaro-

-Ahora se puede explicar todo...

"Fui enviada por la Central a tu encuentro porque soy la única que tiene la información necesaria sobre esta serie... Además por que quería conocerte en persona.

"Que hace esta serie aquí? Te preguntaras... Hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que tu llegaras, en la clase de Motoko trajeron un manga que estaba haciendo furor por esos años. A Motoko no le interesaban esas cosas. Nunca le habían interesado... Con suerte pudo ver algunos animes cuando era pequeña.

"La cosa es que como todos estaban hablando de aquella serie, le entró la curiosidad... Como a cualquier niña a su edad.

"Supo que pronto la emitirían en forma de anime por televisión, así que tuvo la oportunidad de verla... Y como muchos quedo delirando por esa serie... Además hacia años que no veía una animación japonesa.

"La trama, la época, las peleas y sus espadas, ese 'samurai' como protagonista, etc. Hicieron que la pequeña Motoko sintiera atracción por primera vez hacia un anime.

"Todos los viernes en la mañana, en vez de entrenar, veía 'Rurouni Kenshin'. Pero nadie sospechó nada. Nadie se levantaba a esa hora.

"No le gustaría que las chicas del Hinata la vieran emocionada por una animación... "Estaría en peligro mi reputación como luchadora." Decía.

"Luego, impulsivamente, empezó comprando los mangas semanalmente... Luego se compró la música de la serie... Pero se moderó.

"Muchas de estas cosas que ves aquí son las objetos que siempre le hubiese gustado comprar: Como este peluche de Kenshin o ese poster de Kaoru a tu izquierda... O tal vez uno de sus mayores deseos fue comprar una replica del mismo traje que uso Kenshin en la serie... Pero, como todas estas cosas, no tendría donde ponerlo... Además de que el traje se salía de su presupuesto.

"Aun hasta ahora sigue siendo fanática de la serie. Se sabe todos los nombres de los personajes, sean protagónicos o secundarios. Terminó hace poco de completar la colección de mangas, con uno que no habia podido conseguir en su tiempo... Y, algunas veces, se relaja escuchando el OST del anime.

"Tu le preguntas cualquier cosa sobre la serie, y ella te lo responde con lujo de detalles. Pero si se lo llegases a preguntar, ella que dejaría inconsciente antes de que te dé la respuesta... Es una fanática solo en las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

"Nadie sabia de esto, ni siquiera lo habia conversado con familiares. Pero ahora que tú lo sabes... Honestamente no sé como seria la reacción de ella si supiese que habías entrado a su mente y ver sus más íntimos secretos... Tal vez, en vez de golpearte le daría un ataque de nervios...

-Pero porque me trajiste hasta aquí?- Preguntó Keitaro- Para qué quieres que yo sepa todo esto?-

-La verdad? Es otra historia...

"El virus que llegó a la mente de Motoko, fue bastante inteligente: Se dio cuenta que a ella le gustaba 'Samurai X' y que odiaba las tortugas... Los fusionó, y ahora el virus tiene la forma de una tortuga, pero con una peluca roja, una cicatriz en forma de 'X' y la misma ropa que traes tu.

"Como a Motoko, nos da miedo las tortugas... Pero también nos gusta Kenshin. No podemos matarlo por que nos da miedo y nos gusta. Es extraño, no?

Una gota de sudor corrió por la cabeza de Keitaro.

-Y si se taparan los ojos?- Preguntó el casero del Hinata.

-Qué! Estas loco! Cómo sabremos donde se encuentra!-

-Bueno. Esta bien, no te pongas histérica.-

-YO NO SOY HISTERICAAAAA!-

-_Uy.-_ Pensó dando un paso hacia atrás.-

-Ejem! Continuando con la historia...

"Como no podemos matarlo, teníamos que solicitar ayuda externa. Esa ayuda eres tú. Y la única manera (por lo que hemos descubierto) de vencer a ese Tama-Kenshin es con otro Kenshin... (Además que agregarle acción al fic.)

-Y ese Kenshin...-

-Correcto. Ese Kenshin eres tú.-

Sangre fría corrió por Keitaro.

-Pero... yo no sé pelear! Además nunca puede ver esa serie completa!- Exclamó el referido.

-Es por eso que ahora tenemos que ir a 'Fuerza' para que te entrenes.- Dijo Kaoru, poniendo un claro desagrado en la frase.

-Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Keitaro por la forma de decir la última oración.

-Es que... tenemos que ir donde esa zorra de Tsuruko Takani...- Dijo, mirando hacia otro lado.

Mientras, Kaolla y Haruka preparaban un plan para eliminar (más que nada tranquilizar) a Shinobu Maehara quien estaba 'poseída' por un virus que la azotaba.

Kaoru y Keitaro, se dirigían hacia el Sub-sector de Fuerza para que el cosplayeado muchacho pudiera ser entrenado, y así poder salvar a la fanática de Aoyama.

"Motoko la fanática y Keitaro el Cosplayer."

Continuará...

Fin Capitulo 4a

* * *

(Aleluya, Dios mío! Lo he continuado!) 

Notas y Divagaciones del autor:

Buenas. Lu-kun al habla.

Hasta que llegué a este capitulo... Tal vez se pregunten (o tal vez no) por que este capitulo es 4a? La respuesta es sencilla: Quise hacer más capítulos (Él capitulo 5 vendrá cuando ingresemos a la mente de otra residente). En la próxima entrega nos concentraremos en la acción y las peleas que se darán... Keitaro 'Kenshin' Urashima versus Tama-Kenshin, Kaoru v/s Tsuruko y las razones de por que se llevan mal... Kaolla, Haruka, (y alguien más?) contra la malvada Shinobu... Ah! Y me acordé de algo:

Mis más sinceras disculpas a los fans de Motoko, Shinobu y Naru. No me odien y menos me maten. Quiero hacer el otro capitulo.

Continuemos... También se preguntaran (o no) por que inserté al anime de 'Rurouni Kenshin' aquí. Lo hice con Evangelion el capitulo anterior, así que no perdía nada. Además por que Motoko es una samurai y entonces decidí dar paso a esta faceta fanática de la kendoista. (Pronto, videos de cómo Motoko babeaba (figuradamente) por Kenshin y algunos sueños de la luchadora con el samurai. Cortesía del Sub-sector Sueños y Memoria! Grande Kaoru!...)

-Ehhh... Con su permiso, señor. Tengo una pregunta que me inquieta desde que me mencionó en esta historia: Saldré yo en vuestro fanfic?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento Kenshin, aquí no.-

-Esta bien. Disculpe mi interrupción, puede continuar la explicación.-

Sobre Kaoru Aoyama... Primero la tenia planeada como una dulce ancianita propietaria de un video club (Vieron 'Video Girl Ai'?) Pero podría ser bueno una joven también... Entonces decidí no hacerla tan vieja, pero que vistiera ropas de estas... (Son problemas de presupuesto. Saben cuanto cuesta un Kimono en la mente de Motoko! Son de calidad!) También le cambie su personalidad inicial... Ahora no es 'tan' dulce y un poco más agresiva... Pero cuando quiere puede ser sentimental y pasar de la comedia al drama de un momento a otro... Aparte: todavía sigue agobiada por los problemas de estatura...

-Momento! Dijiste que yo era agresiva?- Gritó Kaoru, furiosa.

No! Nada de eso, Kaoru!... Se fue... _Aunque como ven tiene su faceta histérica, que se sacará a relucir en su 'pleito' contra Takani._

Este es el personaje que más me ha gustado de los que he creado... Quién sabe si saldrá en otro episodio? (XD!)

Sobre la tía Haruka, al comienzo de este fic, ni se me paso por la mente incluirla con algún papel... Pero al ver que se me daba una oportunidad de alargar los capítulos, la 'contraté'.

Creo que hubo muy pocas referencias a otros animes... El _"Ohhhh... Minase-kun!" _Viene de un Hentai. Un clásico de ese genero.

El otro es el sueldo de Kaoru... Cuando de comparó con Tadao Yokoshima... Viene de GS Mikami.

Ahora, lo que más me gusta de este fanfic... las respuestas a los reviews: (Oh sí!)

_Miguel: _Me halagas. No, en serio, muchísimas gracias por los 2 reviews. Me encanta que a la gente le guste mi obra. Sobre si tengo talento o no... No me puedo juzgar a mí mismo. Y al final el otro salió en Febrero en vez de Diciembre... Lo siento, de veras. Otra vez, Gracias por los reviews. De verdad. / _0Fox0: _También, vale por tus 2 reviews. Sobre el segundo, lo estuve pensando muy bien... Es verdad, a mí también me incomoda la maleta... Y es muy buena idea sobre la pistola... Pero lo estuve pensando (Y como pudieron ver) la época en que está ambientada la mente de Motoko, no puede haber pistolas. Además va a ser un duelo entre katanas. Pero la pistola no lo descarto. Vale por las ideas. XP / _Magaso Urashima_: Agradecido por el review. Y sí, al final sí lo continué. XD / _Little-Butterfly18: _Me alegro que te haya gustado… Es divertido? En serio! He logrado otro objetivo, que esto sea divertido. Así que conociste a los Puchuu? Me alegro. Más si viste Excel Saga completa (Esos son finales, señores!) Ojalá que hayas leído este capitulo... De nuevo, siento la tardanza.

Esos fueron todos los reviews. Gracias a todos los que mandaron uno. (Por que no manda uno usted también?)

Tenia un omake, que me sobró de la escena de Keitaro donde sueña su vida con Motoko en el estado 'inofensiva'... Pero lo pondré al final.

Ningún animal (especialmente ratas) salió lastimado es este fanfiction... Hago excepciones con los insectos. (Esa maldita polilla!)

Cualquier duda sobre este fanfiction, halagos, amenazas o ideas: No dude en mandar un review. (Faltó él Por favor. XS)

Ahora si me disculpan...

_-Keitaro, necesito que hagas una escena hentai en el próximo capitulo!-_

_-Como! Qué quieres que?- Exclamó el joven._

Saludos!


End file.
